


Boomerang

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-17
Updated: 2003-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian goes to New York with Justin and Michael remains in the Pitts with Ben. For whatever reasons, both couples break up. Does Michael go after Brian, in NY, or does Brian return home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, naturally, unbeta'd; xof, my mentor and friend, I write because of your inspiration and the wings you gave me to fly; Kris(DOT), I write because you twisted my arm (Too many times!!) and gave me courage to believe in myself; And to my unbelievably supportive family at the B/M Yahoo Group...you guys ROCK my world! A SPECIAL thanks to Danielle for ALWAYS (ha-ha!) willing to keep us writers on our toes, making us "think". Bless you!

 

The lone figure on the dance floor swayed to the heady beat. The pulse of the music caused his hips to jut from side to side as he closed his eyes, per usual in his space on the area of floor marked for patrons of the club, Eden. He’d come here, two years ago, an unlikely customer looking for a new place to unwind and found his heaven in Eden.

Three regulars were leaning back on the far bar, watching the spectacle unbound on the dance floor.

Maxwell, the curly raven haired one, leaned over to yell into the ears of his friends. “What’s his name again?”

Tad, the long wispy-locked blond, took a swig of his beer as he eyeballed the same man he’d been looking at for the past two weeks. “Brian Kinney. The guy’s as tight as Everett’s ass.”

Everett, the tall brown/blond spiked friend, blanched in the center of his two friends as he couldn’t believe he was being made fun of right in his face. “I’m not so much tight as I am picky, Tad.”

The two other friends peered behind Everett as they gave each other the “signal”. Tad rested his arm against Everett’s biceps, pushing forward to get his attention. “What do you say about him?” He used his beer neck to gesture to the gorgeous man on the dance floor. “Is he your type?”

Everett looked the beautiful specimen over. From the russet brown, mussed hair, to the tight black sleeveless T-shirt that shaped his long, lean torso and down to his slim waist with low riding black jeans. The strobe lights flashed over the glistening skin like a lover’s touch. “Question is, boys...what’s HIS type? I could go for him, but I don’t think he’d quite go for me.” He rubbed a hand down his simple navy blue T-shirt with leather belt and faded jeans. “I’m outta his price range, Maxi.”

“How do you figure?” Maxwell turned to look up at Everett, frowning at the pessimistic attitude.

Everett pointed down to Brian’s feet. “See those shoes of his. $224 at the Birkenstock store at La Granda Plaza. I should know, I’ve been dreamin’ about owning a pair, but my credit is terrible right now.” He turned his back, facing the bartender, unable to stomach watching the scene on the floor. “You two can make fools of yourselves all you want. I know when the chase is a lost cause.”

“I think you might have a chance, Ev. Look who he’s blowing off.” Tad began to hold his breath at the wondrous sight.

“Ev, you gotta see this!” Maxwell continued to push and shake Everett into action. “Man, it’s like a dream come true!”

Everett swiveled to witness Byron Keenan being pushed away for the third time. He was becoming somewhat of a nuisance for Brian’s own sanity. Byron was the “playboy” of Eden. The man who’d been had by everyone and who had everyone. Except the new blood, Everett and Everett’s best friend, Julian. The freak could smell newbies from ten feet away. “I guess he’s decided not to pursue Jules anymore. What a terrible tragedy.” Not even wanting to see the downfall of another poor sap to Keenan’s pursuits, Everett began to search the packs of men for his old friend. “Anyone seen where he went, by the way?”

Maxwell chuckled at Everett’s inquiry into the whereabouts of his childhood best friend. They’d welcomed Julian into their pack over a month ago and they could barely keep one eye on him, much less two. “I think I saw him go ‘upstairs’.”

Eden had a set of lounge areas, on raised balconies, where men who met each other could pursue other efforts in getting acquainted. Heavy petting, deep throat kissing or anything else that garnered foreplay to eventual sex. There were rooms nearby, with doors that locked, where the new couples could go for a “test drive” of each other’s merchandise.

Everett took a final swig of his beer as he felt his heart break at the news. “Oh.”

Tad grabbed Everett’s shoulder to shake him out of his usual gloom. “Hey, you’re the one who invited him out. You were getting tired of him moping around the loft. He’s moving on, Ev. Gotta give him credit.”

Maxwell nodded his head in kind, agreeing with Tad. “He’s a single man again, Ev. He’s got fires that burn inside of him that need quenching. Jules is like all of us, he’s just more good at it.” He turned to look back at Brian Kinney.

Everett shook his head, saddened by the quick turn of events. “I’ve never known Jules without Evan. It’s gonna be strange to see him with other men. Guys, they came this close,” He put out his thumb and index finger to measure out an inch. “...to wedded bliss. Not many of our breed get that opportunity...find that ONE TRUE LOVE that just ‘does it’ for us. I’m afraid the myth has been dispelled. If Julian can’t have a relationship for ten years, then what the fuck do we have to look forward to?”

Maxwell and Tad had been watching Brian as their solemn friend went on to speak as he never realized that Maxwell had moved from Everett’s right side to make room for their “eye candy” for the night. They didn’t say one word to who had been approaching behind Everett since he began his testimony. The duo’s eyes just stared, quietly sipping on their beers.

Everett noticed the “weirdness” flowing from his two best friends. “What? What’s wrong with you two?”

They couldn’t say anything because Brian Kinney was now facing Everett’s back and drinking what looked to be like a mixed drink of scotch and bourbon. No girly drinks for this man. Maxwell and Tad tried to convey their words with their eyes, but Brian had caught on quick.

“They’re trying to tell you there’s someone behind you.” Brian got a kick out of the group of friends who had ben looking at him for the past two songs. They were adorable, especially the one who wasn’t facing him. He leaned down so his face nearly brushed the ear of the spiked blond. Had a nice, muscular build that filled out his plain clothes. Not exactly “club” wear, but Brian was learning to appreciate people for their efforts. No one was perfect, not even him, anymore. “I couldn’t help overhearing what you said.”

Everett rolled his eyes at the slow rescue by his, so-called, friends as he surely made a complete fool of himself. His spine tingled, feeling the warm breath blow gently over his skin. Great Brian was giving him vibes like Byron usually did. The Untouchable One. The one who never wanted to be taken, but did the taking. All about control. Something about the wasted moments with Byron made Everett swivel to face Brian Kinney. Where did any of these guys get off?! “Is that a constant problem of yours? Butting into other people’s conversations?” He almost stood toe to toe with Brian. Everett could hear his friends making noises that giving grief to this hot guy might be a terrible idea.

Brian was floored for a minute. The young man didn’t look like he was acting. He was actually pretty pissed off. “Hey. No offense. I just had some idea that you all were too shy to approach me...plus, there was just an ounce of ickiness coming off that prick trying to get in my pants.”

Tad was intrigued to discover that Brian seemed like a cool hot guy. “Can we buy you a drink?”

Brian turned his glazed hazel eyes to the blond as he had to shake his head at a flash of memory. The man could have been Justin’s twin. Justin wasn’t a part of his world any longer. Had been gone from his life for more then a year. To be precise, eighteen months, but who was counting? “Already got one, but thanks.” He tipped his glass toward them. “As I was saying earlier, I heard what you said about your friend having a ten-year relationship...wondering if gay men could ever have long-term relationships...”

The curly raven-haired stocky build friend interrupted with his own question. “What’s your take on this issue, then?”

“I was just getting to that.” Brian liked the look of this man. Maybe because he was immediately reminded of Michael.

“Oh...sorry.” Maxwell went back to nursing his beer in silence.

“I don’t believe in love...I believe in fucking.” Brian placed his usual mantra on the table, but didn’t really like the response he got. They weren’t impressed. He figured they wouldn’t fall for ego-boosting crap like that. New Yorkers were tougher people to impress.

Everett sniffed his reply. “That’s a new one.”

Brian couldn’t help smile at the “heard it before” attitude from the men. “Did I say something wrong?”

Everett tried to look for Byron on the floor. “The ooze that just tried to grope you on the floor...says something similar.”

Tad put down his empty beer bottle, reached across the bar to throw a five-dollar bill on the surface. “Georgie, give me a Cosmo, Baby Doll!” He spoke to the adorable bartender as if they’d known each other for years. “Are you sure we can’t get you something fruity or sweet, hon?”

Brian had to swallow with difficulty as the young man, who looked like Justin, acted like Emmett. Odd pairing, but the blending worked. It also made him feel like he’d finally found his place to hibernate, like in the Pitts at Babylon. Made him not miss home so much. Funny how he’d begun to think of the Pitts as home for the last eighteen months. “I’m good. I swear.” He laughed nervously as he held out a hand for one of the trio to take. “Brian. Brian Kinney, if you’re interested.”

Tad brushed off the polite hand, moving to hug his body close to Brian’s hip as he wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders. “I don’t know about the rest of my boys, Brian. I’m Thaddeus, but you can call me Tad, gorgeous.”

Everett shook his head at Tad’s boisterous attitude. He didn’t feel much like hugging anyone tonight, so he put out a hand for Brian to take. “Everett.” His hand nearly caught on fire at the strong grip and the warmth radiating off the soft, heated flesh. He let go just as quick as he’d grabbed the fingers.

Brian took the nervous palm in his own. Was kind of sad to see it go so suddenly. He discovered another blend of people wafting off this particular man. Everett looked like Emmett, the once light brown locks had blond tips, but he was acting just like Michael. Again he was floored by the intricate ways he saw his two friends pop out of a complete stranger. Hopefully not much of a stranger anymore. “What exactly does this ‘ooze’ use instead of what I said? I hope I don’t have to copyright my own material.”

Tad put out a hand for the third friend to speak. “Maxi, you’ve heard it more time then any of us.” He spoke lower, like this was a secret. “He’s got a mini-crush on Byron.”

Maxwell blanched at the audacity of his best friend to reveal such a perpetuated piece of gossip. “I DO NOT!”

Everett was pleased to find himself taken off the high topic list. The spotlight was now on the wallflower of their group of friends. “How come you know it so well, Maxi?”

Maxwell shrugged, looking for other things to speak about other then his pathetic social life. “I got good ears.” He then realized that they wouldn’t let him alone if he didn’t say something. “I think it goes like this...’If I wanted to ‘be’ with you, I’d tell you I love you...but I just wanna fuck you.’...” He tried to think if that was what was being told to practically every man who entered Eden’s doors. “I think that’s it.”

“I kind of like mine better.” Brian smirked as he closely watched this shy man avoid his intense gaze. He was finding it weird to be looking at version Michael, with soft, wispy curls all over his head, but feeling that Ted was somehow in the mix. Brian put out a hand for the introvert man to take. “Nice to meet you ...”

“Maxwell...but my friends call me Max, or Maxi.” Maxwell gave a small smile as he took the soft hand in his own. There was a spark that struck him about Brian Kinney. He couldn’t help feeling that those beautiful hazel eyes penetrated his features. No one, especially looking like Brian, ever gave him the time of day. He had to let go of the hand or burst into flames. “Ev, uh...” he had looked away quick enough to notice that Julian was making his way over.

“What is it, Max-?” Everett never got to complete his question as a body nearly collapsed in his strong arms. “Hey, man...where you been, Jules?”

Tad had safely pulled Brian back before the duo would fall over on top of them, but Everett was able to steady the strange man immediately without any mishap. Brian eyeballed the interesting interplay between these two men. His instant reaction was that the man could have been his twin brother. The same dark brown hair was cut shorter around the man’s laughing features. He placed his hands on either side of Everett’s head, holding it close to his own, strangely meshing their foreheads. Brian had to look away, as he choked up in his throat and felt a tinge to his heart.

Where was Michael, at this very moment? God, he’d been craving him more the past couple of months, but tonight was reminding him of what he’d truly been missing more. His closeness to one person. Not having that and trying to have it with Justin had warped his emotions. He hadn’t felt like himself since the first few months of living in New York. Tad was staring up at him, a worried look to his face.

“You okay, sweetie?” Tad didn’t like the paleness that took over Brian’s face. He was fairly certain that drugs weren’t the cause of him feeling faint.

Brian closed his eyes as he squeezed Tad’s trim waist. He hadn’t been called that in nearly two years. God, he was pathetic, even missing Emmett and Ted. “You guys hungry?” He felt like treating the cute men to a meal. He might never see them again, but something told him not to allow them out of his sight. They were reminding him of home too much. He had hoped these years away hadn’t soured him, instead they had humbled him to what he’d walked away from...Michael, especially.

Julian’s interest was peeked by the beautiful man hanging off Tad’s side. Only knowing Everett’s friend for a month had shown him that this wasn’t Tad’s usual type. “And who...are you?” His wayward hand went to caress the rough stubbled cheek, down the strong curve of the long neck, over the tight chest and abs as his cool fingers played upon the exposed flesh underneath. He grabbed onto the belt buckle to pull the newbie closer to his body as he still leaned on Everett.

Brian knew when someone was high on E as he stared down the hazy brown eyes that rivaled his hazel ones. “Kinney...Brian Kinney.” He held out his arms as he watched the man begin to delve deeper into his loose, low riding jeans. “Finding anything you like?” Brian raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he felt the cool air hit his groin area. The man could barely stand on his own, so the underwear barrier wasn’t penetrated.

“Brian...” The man licked his drying lips as he giggled like a little school girl. “Hmm, I like this one, Thaddeus. He’s gorgeous and he dresses well. Betcha he’s rich, too...just your kind of man. I’m so happy for you.” He placed a hand on Tad’s cheek to pinch it, gently. A loose arm was raised to wrap around Everett’s neck. “So what are we up to next, boys?”

Tad stared down the disrespect he’d been shown. “Someone sure smells like sex.” He fanned a hand in front of his nose.

Everett knew Tad had a hard time understanding why Julian had thrown himself into the gay bachelor life without a care. “Tad, please. Can we just leave, now? Take the petty bickering elsewhere?”

Julian was feeling too good to be angry at anyone. “It’s a good day to be alive!”

All three friends then decided this would be a good time to leave the club, before Julian embarrassed himself more. Everett had to hold up his best friend as they made their way across the room toward the exit.

Tad kept Brian close to his side, so the other hungry predators wouldn’t snag him on the way out. “You drive, sweetie?”

“Yeah, I don’t live in the city. I have a place about an hour away.” Brian didn’t know why he was revealing so much information about himself.

Tad patted him on the shoulder. “You’re smart not to, honey. It’s a freakin’ nightmare to have to deal with city traffic.”

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way, my first few months here.” Brian watched as Everett, Julian and Maxwell were already halfway across the street, heading toward the nearby subway terminal. “Were we supposed to follow?”

“Nah.” Tad rubbed Brian’s T-shirt over his well-muscled chest. “They know the way. I promise not to attack you too often, if you drive me there safely.”

For the first time in many months Brian actually smiled a genuine smile. He was actually feeling happy. “I’d be glad to, Tad.” Throwing a protective arm around one of his new friends, Brian walked them to where he’d parked his car.

*************************************************

A spring to his step so bright and early this morning gave Brian much more courage then usual to face the hectic day at work ahead. His first stop would be the corner coffee house where he’d finally enjoy his bagel and cream cheese with coffee. Maybe really reading the newspaper for once and not just pretending like he was taking pleasure out of the Wall Street Journal.

In his long tan, cashmere overcoat, Brian stepped up to the counter, the smile from last night still plastered on his face. He was reminded of his time spent, last night, with the guys he’d met at Eden. The four of them had brought back so many wonderful memories of the Pitts for him.

The normal girl behind the counter took a second glance at her regular customer. What a dazzling smile he had! She’s seen him, day after day, for almost two years, this was the first time she saw how stunningly gorgeous he was. He seemed approachable, ready for anything. A few times, she’d given him a discount without him really knowing, just because he’d never been rude once, to any other customer, even when the typical New Yorker tried to push their way through wanting to be served next. There was just something in his eyes, and features, that screamed of him needing a good friend, or at least someone on his side. Living in New York could make the softest shell hard, but she wondered what her city did to people who were already set in their ways to begin with? Did it make them tougher, turn them into teddy bears or completely break them?

Brian tapped a simple tune on the counter as he waited, patiently, for his bagel to be toasted and for his coffee to be made just the way he liked. The girl behind the counter seemed extra cautious of what she was doing. That was strange for him that he’d never noticed her before. Taking a longer look at her, he pinpointed her familiarity to the fact she looked like Daphne. He pinched the bridge of his nose wondering why so many people were reminding him of Pittsburgh, lately.

“Sir?”

Brian calmly shook his head out of the thin fog as he swiveled his head to the tender, worried voice. The girl behind the counter had placed his order directly in front of him, then just as quietly put a hand over his right wrist. “I’m sorry.” He lightly chuckled wondering where he’d gone for a minute. He pulled out his wallet. “How much do I owe you?” Brian had two twenties and smaller bills in his hand, waiting for her answer.

“I have some aspirin in my purse...it’s in the back, in my locker...I could...”

Brian found it difficult to take his next swallow to talk, but he covered her flaying hand. “No. Look. I’m fine, just had a late night last evening. Feeling the after effects.” He searched her shirt for a name tag. “Thank you for caring, Denise. You know, it wasn’t until now, that I’ve been faced with realizing, in the two years I’ve been coming here...this is the first time we’ve spoken.” His brow furrowed in hoping that didn’t sour his reputation in her eyes. “I’m usually not that rude. I’ve had a hard time adjusting...” There he was going again, running his mouth off with more information then necessary.

Denise’s smile brightened as she tucked her thumbs in the back pockets of her jeans. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No, I commute from White Plains.”

Denise had to laugh as she shook her head at the simple misunderstanding. “Wait, let me rephrase that...you aren’t a native of New York?”

“Oh!” Brian found himself laughing along with her. “Okay, well then it’s still a ‘no’ and I was born in The Pitts.”

Denise’s eyes filled with confusion. “Where’s that?”

Brian realized his flub too late. “I apologize. Pittsburgh, PA. We call it the Pitts.”

“Whew!” Denise put a hand to her chest. “You had me scared there.”

Brian knew he was taking up too much of Denise’s time with his jibber-jabber. “So, what’s the damage, Denise?”

Denise waved her hand for him to walk away. “On the house.”

Brian felt his jaw drop as he stared at the blushing young woman. “Come on. Let me give you something. In all this time I’ve been coming here, you have never given me bad service.” The dark ringlets continued to shake as Denise refused any money from Brian. “Look, tell you what, I’m gonna leave this on the counter,” He flattened out one of his twenty-dollar bills. The central air was on in the building so the paper didn’t lay completely flat. “And we will let fate decide for us.” As he grabbed his coffee cup and his plate, Brian tucked his paper under his arm to make his way over to the window seats facing the city traffic. He sent a wink toward Denise as he back walked for a few steps on his way to the huge picture window.

Brian had always enjoyed this view, like being in a fish bowl. No one cared whether he was watching them or not. Totally oblivious and in their own worlds. As he went to open the paper, something interesting caught his eye. For a few weeks now, an old storefront had been boarded up. Those boards were gone today and the gate was open to reveal two side by side windows of painted murals. What was making him stare was their subjects...super heroes. He could place the normal ones of Superman, Spiderman, Batman and Robin, the Incredible Hulk, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, but he noticed a few in particular. Captain Astro in flight, like Michael’s cardboard cutout, hanging with Galaxy Lad and nearby were Rage and Zephyr placed like on one of their sold out issues.

Leaving everything in his place, on the table, Brian nearly bolted out of the coffee house and onto the sidewalk. All he could see was a small, dark-haired man placing a ladder near the front door. He seemed to be trying to hang a sign announcing the “Grand Opening”. Two years had been too long of a time. Did he even recall what Michael looked like? He sure knew what his voice sounded like...had been dreaming about Michael for months. The low timber lulling him to sleep.

The short man climbed the ladder a rung at a time as he stretched out his right arm to loop the loose string around a high hook. He filled out a nice pair of jeans from the backside. Brian steadily walked over hoping he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself.

“You know you really should have a spotter for strenuous jobs of this nature.” Brian had been able to catch the ladder before it tilted too much to the right. “Whoa! I gotcha!” He caught the ass before it fell on top of his head, or landed splat on the hard concrete. Brian didn’t know what he expected, but surely not the face, or the mouth, attached.

“You wanna take your fucking hands off my ass!” The young man screeched at being shown as a possible homosexual in front of a billion New Yorkers.

“You sure about that?” Brian was bouncing the butt in his grip, showing the boy he’d saved him from an embarrassment worse then sexual persuasion and he should be fucking grateful. “Might want to rethink your attitude.”

Sighing heavily, the young man conceded to Brian’s help as he placed him back on the ladder safely. “Thanks.” There was no emotion behind the simple word.

Pulling his leather gloves back over his hands, Brian looked up at the young man. “May I ask what you’re doing?”

“Hangin’ a sign, man! What’s it look like I’m doin’?”

Brian rolled his eyes at today’s generation of youth. “Who owns this store? Or should I say who will be running it? Hopefully, not your glowing personality.”

The young man had managed to get the sign up. “I don’t know. I’m just here helping my dad. I could care less about some stupid comic book store. Ain’t like we got twenty million other ones just like it.”

“Do you at least know the name? What it’s gonna be called?” Brian wanted the young man to at least throw him some kind of bone. Had he been paying attention at all?

“Nah, man. Hey, what’s with the twenty questions? You a comic geek like the owner?”

“No.” Brian didn’t like the tone of voice the young man used. Did he even dare reveal that he was in love with a comic geek? His childhood best friend of twenty years? Probably not a good idea. He should really get back to his place inside the coffee house or things would get cold. “Thanks for your help.” It was too much of a coincidence for this to be in any way connected to Michael. Could explain why he’d been missing home so much, lately.

Brian was halfway across the street, back inside the coffee house when he heard a familiar voice yell.

“Hayley! Hayley Grace!”

Slowly turning his stiffening body, Brian barely recognized the person walking toward him. Longish raven locks were spiked over his head as a dark goatee circled the luscious mouth. Pale hands cupped to make a human megaphone to call out. Brian felt a single name catch in his throat. “M-m-m-ikey...” He’d said it so softly, yet Michael turned his head as if the name caught on a breeze.

“Brian.” Nostrils flared in the cooling air as Michael stared intently at his best friend standing in the center of the side walk.

Both of them wanted to run into each other’s arms, but circumstances stilted their reunion.

“Hey! Little girl!” A random New Yorker’s voice broke through their deep concentration of each other as they both turned to see Hayley run into the middle of heavy traffic at the light. Cars whizzed by her, honking their displeasure. No one could get to her as she began to pout and tears welled in her eyes.

Brian was the first to take off in a dead run as Michael followed him on the sidewalk. Someone was just about to grab Hayley, when Brian frantically yelled as loud as he could. “Don’t touch her!” He had just made it, pulling Hayley safely to his chest and stumbling to the edge of the crosswalk. A few people caught him as he cradled Michael’s daughter to his heart. Dear God, that had been so close! He tried to calm her down, by sitting on the cracked, misshapen curb. Funny, how he’d never seen Michael’s child, only sent the pictures and heard about her from phone conversations or e-mails, but they seemed to connect the second he picked her up. He tried to kiss her tears away as he rocked her in his arms. Hayley grabbed onto his cashmere coat with the hard fists of a two-year-old.

As Brian bowed his head over Hayley’s raven locks, just like her father’s, he tenderly petted her hair out of her face. She smelled like home to him. The sensations raging in his body caused his own tears to surface. Good God, Michael was probably somewhere behind him, watching him. He knew the minute Michael bent down to his level, on the curb. He felt the gentle fingers comb through his long hair, clearing a view of his face for Michael to touch with the backs of his fingers. The touch was like fire on his chilled skin. Brian shut his eyes in utter ecstasy at having Michael near him and this time the feelings not be part of a dream that blew away in the morning light.

“What’s with the hair, Brian?” Michael’s chocolate brown gaze penetrated the moisture filled hazel ones looking at him over his daughter’s head. He was fascinated by the waves, the way each individual mahogany brown strand framed his beard stubbled face. Quite a different look for Brian Kinney. He didn’t know what to expect, but this surely wasn’t it. His best friend looked even sexier then ever in his unkept appearance.

Brian had to laugh at what Michael used as an opening line. Two years of not seeing each and that was the best one he could come up with? He needed to get control of his heart, fearing it would beat right out of his chest.

Hayley was finding her own niche in the safe embrace of Brian Kinney. One of her little hands reached up to run her fingers through his pretty hair. The short hairs on his face tickled her palms as she patted his cheek. Michael’s goatee usually tickled her face whenever he tried to kiss her. She wondered if this one would feel the same way. Hayley leaned forward to place a kiss on Brian’s lips. She giggled at the itch to her own mouth. “Hi.”

Brian was about to fall to pieces by the simple greeting of Michael’s daughter. The kiss was too much for him, but then her laughter with the tiny word attached sent him to reach out his left arm to draw Michael near. He dipped his head, and face, to bury under Michael’s chin. He found that years of being apart still didn’t make a difference to their relationship.

Right in the middle of the busiest hour of the early morning commuter traffic of New York City, Brian finally got the homecoming he’d been dreaming and wishing about for months. Through all his worry about when to find the right time to go back to visit the Pitts, ...Brian found that it was much sweeter to have ‘home’ come directly to him.

~~TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

 

Brian was sitting at his drawing table, trying to sketch an ad for a new flavor of California Merlot, when he completely lost interest. Throwing down his pencil, for the third time, he crumbled up the parchment, chucking the expensive paper through the basketball hoop rigged over the trash can. He turned his head to look out the gorgeous view of Manhattan. In the outside world, Brian usually let his hair flop over the sides of his head, but for work he became a little more constricted. He alternated between a plain white skull cap or a bandana cap that displayed comic super heroes on the material. Today, he’d pulled out the Rage design. He wanted something of Michael’s on him, besides his touch. 

Brian had to laugh at his own line he’d fed others for years. About once he got a job in New York, having his own office that had the coolest view of Manhattan. Well, he may not have the dream job he’d wanted but at least they still allowed him the window to the skyline. Two years ago, Brian had left Vanguard Advertising on a lucrative job offer from one of the top ad agencies in New York City, Whitman, Barros and Lahaney. Only, little did anyone realize that one of the partners was being secretly investigated by the FBI for fraud, money laundering and racketeering. Barros was being set up by his copartner and it became the employees that suffered. When the arrest went down, the agency had to go through a “cleansing” of sorts.

Thank God Brian had the background in art/drawing to back him up when he lost his high executive position. He was able to save his own ass, and a tad bit of his pride. Now, he worked in the low rungs of the art department, drawing someone else’s ideas. Brian actually didn’t mind the demotion, because he’d lost the “edge” in his work once he’d moved to New York. Things were different in the bigger fish bowl. New York compared to Pittsburgh was like apples to oranges. The thing that hurt the worst was having to face new people and family back home. 

How do you explain failure when you once had success in your grasp? And how do you look into the eyes of those who knew you when ... to seeing you the way you are now, exactly where they’d wished you were ... flat on your ass? Sad truth being, Brian hadn’t even been able to be honest with Michael. Not a year ago when it had all gone down, and definitely not today when he’d bumped into Michael on the street.

SHIT! What a cosmic freak out that moment had been! To have Michael appear so suddenly, when he’d been craving that old connection ... their special bond. Instantly, like a random wish granted, had turned up his one constant. The one who had believed in him, made him want to be the person no one thought was even in him. Even those who claimed to love him, still held disbelief at any words coming out of his mouth. Had he cried “wolf” too many times?

When Brian had lost his job, only to regain the substandard replacement, he debated whether to remain in New York or run back to the Pitts with his pride on a platter. He could handle everyone else, their snide comments and slight teases, but the huge failure in front of Michael was too much to bear. He resigned himself to stay, find a house outside of the city and suffer the cards fate had dealt him.

Brian couldn’t help relive the quick half-hour he’d spent with Michael, this morning. Almost felt like a dream. He had to look at Michael’s hotel information again and again to make sure the moment was real. The fine paper was burning a whole in his pocket. He went to touch his left hip and pelvic bone, hearing the light crinkle of paper as he rubbed the material of his trousers. Christ! Thinking of Michael, and his dreams of late, caused his groin to tighten.

Of course that was the minute the two co-workers he shared the office with chose to come in. Both had worked longer at the agency then Brian, still managing to get no further then the art department. He watched them walk in together, laughing boisterously, as they normally did every morning. Somehow, at that very second, Brian got a flash of Debbie and Uncle Vic. Why had he never seen this before? Without him realizing it, Brian had given himself a mimic of home. Surrounded his life in people who were just like his family back in Pittsburgh.

Dinah Newberry plopped her luggage purse down on her drawing table. As she took her coat off, she felt Brian eyeball her, sending her the “willies”. He looked different, but distant. Tragically sad, but unwilling to voice what might be wrong. Teetering on some edge of sanity. “Kiddo, what’s got you lookin’ so gloomy?”

Vincent Gabioni uncurled his scarf from his neck as he began to take off his own jacket. “Another terrible night at Eden?”

Brian opened his mouth to speak, but Dinah interrupted him.

“THAT was your recommendation, Vinnie?! No wonder the poor boy is still single.” Dinah climbed onto her rolling task chair. “Brian that place is a den of sin and lust ... and gay men who wouldn’t think twice about who’s dick they fucked or sucked.”

“Hey!” Vinnie became defensive. “Ricardo and I met there, thank you very much. In fact, we try to go back at least every other anniversary.” He began to pout at being reminded how decadent his life used to be in his youth. “And I’ll have you know, Lady Di, none of us boys sucked just ANY ole dick ... we had standards even back then.”

“If you two could put aside the petty bitchiness, for a few seconds, I’ll tell you what happened.” Brian knew that would grab their attention. He glanced from Dinah’s jovial face back to Vincent’s weathered handsomeness feeling like if he could only close his eyes, tight enough, he’d transport himself back to the Novotny dinner table. “He’s here ... I saw him early this morning, on the street, as I was drinking my morning coffee.”

Around the cubicle wall of his semi-private office, Brian had thumb tacked the photos Michael had sent of Hayley, from the very moment of her first breath to up until a few months ago. In one, the photographer had caught father and daughter in a private moment, where Hayley was in the loving embrace of Michael. That was the photo which got the framed, honored position on his desk. Constantly, Brian had stared at this simple image, wanting to sink himself into that moment of time. He knew first hand what those arms felt like. Craving them nightly, while trying to fall asleep in his lonely bed.

Dinah and Vincent grew silent, knowing exactly who “he” was. They glanced at one another, agreeing that work could wait a few more minutes. Brian needed their undivided attention right now. Vincent got up to shut the door, blocking out the other office noise, as Dinah rolled her chair around to sit beside Vincent’s desk.

“What the hell happened, Brian?”

The way Dinah looked, the manner she used in conveying her words and who she was reminding Brian of became his undoing. He raised a shaking hand to his perspiring forehead. The two years of pent up emotions nearly came crashing down in that one second. He put a hand to his temple as if stemming pain shooting through the pulsing veins.

“OH!” Dinah was quick to action. She snatched her box of tissues. “Get Brian some water, Vin!” She stepped up beside Brian, holding out the offer of Kleenex. She tenderly petted the material of his bandana-covered head, trickling her fingers into the strands that flipped underneath. “You’re trembling.” She took one of his beautifully sculpted hands, massaging her thumbs into the soft skin. “You’re all right, honey.” Once Vincent returned with the tall glass of clear water, she placed the item on his desk, moving back to soothe Brian. “You’re amongst friends. We’d never make you feel bad about what you have to say that’s inside of you.”

Vincent had never seen this tortured side of Brian before. Those penetrating hazel eyes were so full of tears of sorrow and sadness. “Damn, son, you love him ... more then you’re willing to admit in your own head.” The revelation seemed to come as a shock to Vincent, as it had Brian.

Brian had a tissue in his hand, but used his fingers to mop up the moisture as fast as the droplets escaped. He turned his head in hopes that the view of the New York skyline would give him solace, but his gaze refused to remain at the window. The framed photograph of Michael and Hayley was what drew his eyes. “I’m scared. Everything that’s gone on between us ... happened to us in these two years apart, I fear we may have severed that last of what we had. I’m not sure that he’d feel the same for me, like how I’ve begun to feel for him.”

Dinah looped her hand in Brian’s, drawing them to her bosom. “What’s made you suddenly doubt him, Brian?”

Brian shrugged, unable to explain the psychology of the situation. “He’s succeeded, while I’ve done nothing but fall ... failed. His life has changed. He’s got a daughter. Red Cape Comics is branching out over the country. And Rage has been selling off the shelves every time a new issue comes out. I don’t feel like I’m a part of his world anymore. And what does he need me for? I’m not the same person, either.”

“You feel inadequate. Like Michael would look down his nose at you because you can’t call yourself an ad executive.” Vincent calmly filled in the blanks as he watched his young co-worker’s emotional breakdown. Something had told him that this would only take a matter of time. Brian talked a good story, fed the lies to cover the darkness inside. It was only when he talked about Michael Novotny that Vincent and Dinah were able to see the real Brian. Just recently his words about Hayley were taking on the tone he used when he chatted about his old childhood friend.

Brian calmly took back his hand as he grabbed for the glass of water. Mmm...just out of the cooler...the sensations felt smooth trickling down his clogged throat. He was embarrassed by the way he was acting. “I’m sorry.” He allowed his forehead to hit the smooth, cool surface of his desk, loving the feel against his heated skin. “I’m really okay. I don’t know what came over me.”

Dinah moved to hang over Brian’s left shoulder while Vincent was on the right. They both found a moment where they could spare a hand to gently massage Brian’s back. Dinah was the one who spoke up first.

“If you don’t know, then we’ll be happy to tell you, darlin’.” Dinah dipped her head to speak into Brian’s ear. “You won’t admit things that are deep within your heart. You’ve loved Michael since you were fourteen. Someone’s beaten it into your skull that you’re not worthy...of anything, just simply being happy. So you’ve avoided him because you think you’re saving him the bother of a broken heart, but you’ve managed to destroy your own in the process.”

Vincent picked up where Dinah paused. “As you’ve distanced yourself from him, those old fears haunting you, you boys have grown up separately. Trying to find what you think you’ve lost. You allowed Michael to fall in love with Ben, which freed you to have whatever you needed with Justin. Despite your meager efforts, you tried to have what you’ve deeply wanted with Michael...with Justin, but neither of you were ready. And really, that young man didn’t have a hold of your heart like Michael does. Not too smart to try and give away your heart when it’s already been claimed.”

Brian bowed his head, letting the words settle over him. He shut his eyes unable to deny the truth any longer. “I’m a complete sham.”

Dinah and Vincent didn’t quite understand Brian’s comment. What did he mean by his words?

Brian slowly raised his head off the desktop. He was trying to control his emotions so he could talk with a clear head. “In Pittsburgh, I thought I was the ‘shit’. I was my own walking billboard. I couldn’t wait to show that lame-ass town the back of me. I felt like I needed more. New York came calling again and I couldn’t pass it up. I wanted that huge office, alone, with the wraparound view of Manhattan. Achieve a mad level of success that would stop everyone from laughing at me and prove to them I wasn’t a bad apple.”

Dinah began to see where Brian was going. “And New York turned on you and kicked you in the ass.”

Brian crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t know. I thought I could do this. That success here would be a piece of cake, compared to the Pitts. I guess, though, that this is what happens in life. It’s all chance...a random roll of the dice.”

Vincent moved to stand behind Brian, placing a hand on each shoulder. “And sometimes, son...things are meant to be.” He reached across the desk to pick up the picture frame Brian had been staring at. “This boy has come back into your life for a reason. Now, it’s up to you to decide...is HE worth the risk?” They both glanced at the photo for a while longer. “Are you gonna sit back and just be a spectator...life passing you by? Or do you want to join in and play the game...giving destiny a run for her money?” Vincent felt chilled, and slightly wigged out, by such heavy thinking being done so early in the day. “I gotta find me an espresso and a cheese danish before I implode.” He patted Brian’s biceps, a fatherly kiss placed to his head. “Anyone want?” Walking backwards to the door, using his butt to pry the opening, Vincent paused for everyone’s orders.

Dinah cleared her throat as she made a decision. “Uh...I’d like a coffee, one cream and three sugars. See if there are an donuts, something filled with jelly.”

Vincent nodded at the request, looking in Brian’s direction. “You good?”

Brian knew he was being asked about more then just his choice of food for breakfast. “I’m fine, Vin. Thanks.” The spring action door closed by itself as Vincent exited.

Dinah watched Brian with an eagle eye, making sure he was being honest. She wasn’t taking any chances. She didn’t like witnessing his look about five minutes ago.

“What?” Brian felt uncomfortable by her glare.

“Are you going to do anything?”

“Sure...later tonight.” Brian tried to go back to work. Pulling out a new parchment and sharpening his pencil. Dinah was looking at him as if she was in state of disbelief. “I have his hotel information, the telephone number, as well.”

Dinah pushed her rolling chair around the room to grab the cordless off the wall. “Does he have a cell phone?”

“Yeah, of course...why?” Brian saw Dinah pause, as if she were waiting for the digits.

“Come on, Kinney. I know you know it by heart.” Dinah’s fingers were poised over the numeric keys.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Michael...what do you think?”

“I told you...” Brian moved about on his stool to take the phone away from Dinah. “...I was gonna call him!” Dinah was giving him a small chase about the room.

“No!” Dinah sliced her hand in the air, preventing Brian from attacking her hands. “I do NOT tolerate sitting here, watching you have a complete meltdown...and you calmly tell me you’ll do ‘whatever’...later tonight. You’re giving yourself too much free reign to delay what you’ve needed to follow through on, for months. I’ve been by you this long, Kinney...I’m not abandoning you in your hour of need.” She began to tear up, while looking down at the keypad. Old memories of her young nephew flashed in her mind. Things that she should have been aware of, and known what to do, but hindsight was twenty-twenty.

Brian recalled Dinah mentioning that she had a nephew who’d tried to come out of the closet, but circumstances had created a desperation in him that eventually led him to end his young life. He tenderly put his hand on her wrist, and arm, hoping to reassure her. “I’m not that bad, Dinah.”

“I’m not taking any fuckin’ chances! The number...NOW!” Dinah wiped her fingers under her eyes, then swiped her sleeve under her nose.

Brian knew this meant Dinah was on a mission. No stopping her. The one reason why the office had garnered her the nickname, Lady Di. He rattled the numbers off to her, contemplating if this would be such a good idea. He was watching her closely, to be sure she was behaving over the line.

Dinah counted down the rings...ONE...then a second and...”Hello? Is this Michael Novotny?”

Brian was nervously nibbling on his thumb, the anticipation was eating at the butterflies in his stomach.

Dinah gave Brian a signal that they had their man.

*************************************************************

“Hello?” Michael stood, in the middle of his store, watching the young son of his investor nail in the last plastic display case, on the wall. “Perfect! Thanks, Jonah...”

“Hello? Is this Michael Novotny?”

“Speaking?”

“Mr. Novotny...I’m calling on behalf of Mr. Brian Kinney...”

Michael could faintly hear an “Ow!” in the distance. “Yeah, I know Brian...how can I help you?” Something made him feel suspicious about the call.

“He would like to know if you have any plans for lunch...today.”

Michael detected something similar to one of Debbie’s famous swats to the body, then some voice saying, “Stop it!” He didn’t know how he knew, but the words sounded an awful lot like Brian. He was in the room, but unable to talk. “Is this his secretary?” Michael didn’t know the layout of Brian’s office at work. Brian hadn’t mentioned his job in over a year, except to say that it was...a challenge. Whatever was going on, on the other line, Michael was willing to play along, keep the secret hidden.

The voice choked at the question. “Uh, yeah...so, can I ‘pencil’ you in for twelve-thirty?”

Michael flipped his wrist to find that it was almost nine-twenty six. It had been nearly over two hours since running into Brian on the street. He paced over to the high counter top, where he had Hayley strapped down into her car seat. She was happily playing with the comic book action figures he’d tossed her hours ago. Hayley always measured her own smile by the strength of Michael’s. His was widening as more images of the way Brian looked this morning rolled around in his head. She grinned enthusiastically along with her giggling. He reached for one of her little sock-covered feet, kissing the flat portion. “Sounds like a plan? What should I...?”

“Don’t worry. Just meet Mr. Kinney out front...” The voice seemed to want to say more, but something was distracting her.

“Uh...out front where?”

“That coffee shop where he saw you this morning.”

Michael didn’t want Brian to have to drag himself all the way back into the city, just for lunch. “But I can always meet him in the build-.”

“No, Mr. Novotny, he will come to you.”

“But I can catch a cab, go right to the-.”

Apparently, the decision had already been made.

Michael cleared his throat as he tried to listen to the tiny conversation going on during the call. “Twelve-thirty, it is.”

“Good. I will pass the message along to Mr. Kinney. Thank you.”

“No...thank you.” Michael hung up as he heard the dial tone from the other end. Something was very wrong. Smiling broadly, he went to circle the new counter top, that formed a horseshoe, climbed the two steps and walked to where Hayley sat. He turned her seat around to do his famous one-sided conversation he’d had with her since holding her in his arms almost two years ago. “Guess what, munchkin?” He noticed that her dark brows actually rose in question. “He wants to see us. Well...he asked me, but I kind of have to bring you by default. He’ll just have to understand, right?” She nodded her head while munching on the head of Wolverine. “You liked him...the man you saw this morning?” He tried to watch her face. Her similar chocolate brown eyes held hope in them as she chewed away. “That’s him, Hayley. That’s who I tell you about all the time.” Michael went to lean his arms, and chin, on the plastic bar across Hayley’s seat. This allowed him to stare directly at his daughter. “That’s who your poor excuse for a parent/father is completely...totally...and utterly in love with...Brian Kinney.”

Hayley chose that moment to break away from Wolverine’s leg and voice a sound.”Bah-hrn!” She recalled that at certain times of the day her father would say the name, over and over, hoping she’d grow attached to it. She’d heard it so much in her life, it was almost subconscious that she could somewhat form the sounds, but not the full name.

Michael thought everything Hayley had been saying the last few months was pretty brilliant so he nearly went ecstatic over what she said. “Yeah! Hayley! You said his name! I’m so proud of you.” He quickly bussed her cheek as he raised the bar, picked her up and carried her in his arms. He was dancing her about as he relieved her of the action figures, plopping them into her empty seat. Holding her close to his chest, Michael met his forehead to her little one as she  
happily clapped and reached up to pat his cheeks.

A laughing Daddy was much easier to enjoy then a gloomy one. Hayley hoped that this one stuck around more often.

****************************************************************

Brian was clock watching as he sat in silence at the pitch meeting in the huge boardroom. His mind was elsewhere, so it was a good thing that he wasn’t the one helping with the clients. Vincent and Dinah were doing a smashing job on their own. He just held the boards as they took them off the easels. He was much more interested in how much longer this thing would be. The time was nearing twelve twenty-five. The meeting had begun only ten minutes ago.

The boss frowned upon people exiting the beginning portion of the pitch. Once they knew they had the client, then the extra people could leave as they felt comfortable. Frankly, Brian hadn’t felt relaxed in a pitch meeting in a year. He didn’t think that anyone would truly miss him if he just slipped along the wall and walked right out the door. He took his time looking out the window, tracing his eyes over the clients and then finding his way back over to the area in front of the table. Vincent and Dinah were watching the clock, and their watches, as they tried to work along with one of the top ad executives.

Gunnar Vale stood tall in his light grey Armani suit, pushing back his thick tuft of salt and pepper hair. This was one of his tougher clients. They were of an old world family. Generation upon generation of relatives owned the company and they pretty much stuck with their usual ads and commercials, because change was bad. Not only had the client been late for the meeting, which should have started an hour ago, but they only talked amongst themselves. They weren’t giving any good signs that they liked, or disliked, the campaign that Gunnar and his top team of interns had been working on for months. Just like the worst batch of grapes, their faces looked sour...too sour.

Brian’s mind finally took flight out the window. He saw the skyline of a different side of New York. Madison Square Garden , Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, Carnegie Hall and then off to Central Park. Too many places to take Michael in only one week, well, however many days he had here in New York City. If he remembered correctly, it might have been three or four days. Brian only knew that it would never be enough. He pulled up his leg to rest his crooked arm on the side of his knee as he and Dinah let Vincent take over their spot. No sense in filling up the floor with unneeded bodies.

A few minutes into the daydream of his second meeting with Michael someone began to shake him out of the self-imposed fog. Dinah stood over him, looking at him directly into his glazed hazel eyes and, thankfully, blocking him from view of the entire room.

Under her breath, Dinah moved her mouth to speak only for Brian’s knowledge. “Gunnar’s been trying to get your attention the last five minutes, sweetie. I think one of the clients is gonna ask you something.” Plastering the sweetest grin on her mouth, Dinah removed herself to show that Brian was back from the other planet he’d been on.

Clearing his throat, Brian sat up, letting his leg drop so he was only sitting on the window sill, not vegging on the ledge. “I’m sorry, folks. I’ve been on some heavy decongestants...ears clogged...nasal passages...well, no need to go on...was there something that you needed?”

Gunnar got a thrill that this young upstart was being shown as a lazy bum in front of the clients. He never liked Kinney when he tried to walk in off the street, taking over his position in the firm. He liked seeing the last of him, too much of a chance this one could make his days at Whitman and Lahaney the last. This was one of their toughest campaigns yet, because how do you mess with success when the old dog doesn’t want to learn new tricks? “Reuben Marcel had asked you a question. I’d prefer you get your head out of your ass and back into this meeting.”

One of the grandsons, a forty-something man who fathered six children and had taken his place in the company. “Vale, please...it was just an innocent inquiry. No need to bite his head off.” Reuben swivelled to get a better look at Brian. “I was just curious as to why, for the last fifteen minutes, you’ve been more interested in staring out that window...then paying attention to this pitch. You helped draw the boards...am I not correct?”

Both Dinah and Vincent were gearing to move closer, in front of Brian, in order to protect him. “Mr. Marcel, frankly, I’d rather poke my eyes out with a dull Exacto knife, then have to sit here and listen to this piece of shit.”

Gunnar’s tan darkened to a red leather color as he grew heated by Brian’s jab at his long hours of work...well, the long hours he’d signed, in the log books, for his interns to come up with the ideas. “Kinney...I want you out of your office by five this afternoon!” He was coming for the trio of the art department to take back his precious drawings, when Dinah and Vincent moved up to block his path. Vale could have his boards, but he wasn’t gonna be allowed near Brian.

Brian stood up, placing a hand on the shoulders of his best friends, and co-workers. “It’s okay. I know when my time is up. The wicked hand of fate.”

No one noticed the brothers whispering their secret mumbo-jumbo in their circle as Brian nearly made it safely to the door. He would almost just make it to his meeting with Michael. The time was twelve-thirty-two.

“Wait!” Reuben stood from his seat, in the middle of his family. “You wouldn’t happen to be Brian Kinney...who used to be Vanguard Advertising’s top ad executive and co-partner?”

Four sets of eyes turned in shock, but Brian was the only one who looked away. “One and the same. I guess my reputation proceeds me.”

Reuben broke away from his brothers, wandering closer to Brian and his band of protectors. “What brings you to New York? You had Pittsburgh in the palm of your hand. If you don’t mind me saying, it doesn’t look like you’ve gained much from the transfer...in fact, looks like you’ve been demoted.”

Dinah lifted her chin, a little upset to have the art department referred as being “demoted”. “The move was out of Brian’s control. Things were going on here that he knew nothing about.”

Reuben nodded his head. “Barros’s arrest, right?”

Vincent was getting a tad perturbed by Mr. Marcel’s refusal to get to the point. “Can we help you?”

Mr. Marcel looked between Dinah and Vincent, then at Brian as he got a kick out of their actions. Ten minutes ago these two had been jovial workers peddling their wares for them, now he couldn’t pry them away from their co-worker. “I wanna know...Brian...what would be your idea to fix this new campaign?”

Brian knew a challenge when he saw it. “Can I?” He gestured to Gunnar to give him his space needed.

Gunnar backed up, moving toward the double doors of the boardroom, glad to show Brian the way out when he was done making a fool of himself. “Be my guest, Brian Kinney.” He enunciated the name as if it would show a sign of disrespect

There was a dry erase board set up behind them. Flipping on the overhead light, Brian picked up the black marker to use as a standard. He wrote the number “One” on the white surface, then proceeded to write the word “New”. “This is where you’re going wrong.” He then walked over to each easel set up and took away all the boards he, Vincent and Dinah had been working on for months. “I couldn’t stand drawing these things, so let’s just pretend they were never done.” He looked around for a garbage can and threw the entire pile away. He heard the sharp intakes of breath echo around the room. “This is a new Merlot, is it not?”

Reuben liked Brian’s tact immediately. He hated being played for a fool, like he’d been, for years, by Vale. “We broke away from grandfathers’ traditional way of making the wines. A new process, hence the new taste of the Merlot.”

Feeling a burst of energy he hadn’t felt in over two years, Brian tightened the knot of his tie to his throat. He now had a reason to look great in his suit. “That’s your hook for the NEW campaign. Old school meets new school. Play off the dynamics. Get the younger crowds clamoring to join every wine club invented screaming their praise of this fine tasting wine. Twenty-five-year-old dressing like Hugh Hefner while sipping on your Merlot. College keggers merging into fine wine tasting.”

Gunnar snickered over in the corner.

Reuben faced his old adversary across the room. “Is there a problem, Vale?”

“I’m just wondering what your grandfather would think of all this. He never wanted us to steer away from the usual, just improve the format. Kinney’s grasping at straws.”

“NO!” Reuben then moved his gaze to stare at Brian, a wide smile slipping over his mouth. “He’s the only one who’s making any sense. Vale, Pap Marcel died nearly three years ago...my brothers and I decided to create this new Merlot in his honor. He was a crazy son-of-a-bitch who penny pinched every fuckin’ dime he could. He didn’t like anything your firm ever did. You were just the cheapest chumps he could find. When we decided to unveil the new Merlot, we wanted to come out of the gate already ahead of ourselves. You have only taken us back two centuries.”

Gunnar pushed himself up off the wall, placing his hands in his trouser pockets. He didn’t like being made a fool. “So, what the hell have you wanted all this time? We’ve been working for months on this. I assumed-.”

Reuben shrugged, showing he had no other choice. “Why bother assuming anything? Did you ever think to ask us what we wanted?”

Suddenly, like an epiphany that washed over him, Brian began to think back two years ago. To the moment he had to say goodbye to Michael...

** **FLASHBACK -2 years prior** *******************************  
********************************************************

 **They had tried to arrange a private time between them, but every attempt had failed. Brian’s car stalled, preventing him from driving himself to Philadelphia. He’d frantically called everyone he knew, excluding Michael. But he should have begun his calling with Michael, because he had found every way he could to help. Debbie let him borrow her car. So their tentative goodbye discussion had been thrust into the long drive to the airport in Philly.**

 **They had avoided every sore subject in the car, on the way, choosing to fill the air with memories and future prospects. Their moment came at the gate, when Brian had to walk through security clearance with one carry on and his briefcase. All his items had gone through the metal detectors, except for him. He felt the tight hold on his forearm.**

 **“Brian...” Michael kept one eye on Security as he pulled his best friend to his side.**

 **“Yeah, Mikey...” Brian thought that Michael would begin to joke about something, but the look in his chocolate brown eyes told him different. He tried to swallow his next breath.**

 **“What...do you want?” Michael’s hand moved down the long-sleeved forearm, encircled the wrist and held on for dear life.**

 **“Why are you askin’ me this now?!” Brian did his own check around the room. Some eyes were interested in why he was taking so long to walk under the metal detector.**

 **Michael then hurried to entwine his fingers with Brian’s. “Were you ever unhappy with me? Regret not doing anything? Was there something I could have done differently?”**

 **Brian moved his empty hand to cup Michael’s cheek to pull his head closer, merging their foreheads and finding his way toward Michael’s lips. “You’re perfect the way you are, Michael. Don’t ever change.”**

 **Michael closed his eyes, knowing this would be the only answer he’d be able to squeeze out of Brian. “That’s not what I asked.” He allowed his head to hit the center of Brian’s chest.**

 **“Mikey...Mikey...Mikey...you’re making this seem like we’ll never see each other again. We’ve made arrangements for you to come to my new loft in two weeks, right?” Brian petted the raven hair back from Michael’s forehead, placing a gentle kiss on the silky strands.**

 **“Yeah.”**

 **“Why so glum and melancholy? We’ll talk on the phone.”**

 **Michael tried to lift his head but couldn’t look at Brian in the face. “I know, but I can’t help feeling...things are about to change without us even being aware, or maybe it’s just better to ignore them and act like-.”**

 **Grabbing for Michael’s head, raising the heavy load, he brought that adorable face as close as he could to cause curious questions, but not enough to dispel the myth and mystery. “Nothing between us is an ‘act’...it’s all real...”**

 **“FLIGHT 3025 to New York, Boarding at Gate 34.” The voice droned over the speakers in the building. “FLIGHT 3025 to New York, Boarding at Gate 34.”**

 **“That’s me, Mikey.” Brian placed a chaste kiss to Michael’s cheek.**

 **Michael look defeated, like he had known Brian was lost to him already. New York was too shiny and sparkling for him to compete with. “Wait!” Brian was halfway through the detector and being scanned. “You never answered my first question...”**

 **Already near his boarding gate, Brian made the action with his thumb and pinky for Michael to “call” him, later.**

 **Michael stood, alone in the walkway, feeling as if he was being split in two...what in the world would he do without Brian close by? He weakly waved a hand as he placed them on his hips**

~~TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Brian even remembered sitting in his window seat, able to catch a semi-blurry view of Michael in the window, leaning his forehead on the glass, his palms flat against the clear pane. Like he was trying to use all his superpowers to prevent the plane from taking off. He laughed for a little while, but didn’t see the hilarity any more when he saw Michael turn his back, as if unable to look at the plane leaving. If he didn’t “see” it, then it never happened. But it was his actions next that completely undid Brian.**

 **Michael could barely stand on his own two feet, collapsing right at the window. Tucking his head into his knees and burying his head under his arms. Brian felt his own heart constricting at the vision as he knew, without a doubt, that his childhood friend was drowning in tears. Christ! He felt his own gather in his eyes. He had tried to sniff them away. The passenger to his right flashed a handkerchief in front of his face.**

 **“Leaving family?” The man sounded like a seasoned traveler.**

 **Brian took the offering, making sure it was clean before he used the material on his face. Mikey? He wouldn’t be able to go over to his apartment, or just to call him up to go out. No longer have a friend to go to the gym with or a constant dance partner at the club. No more Michael, also meant no more Debbie, Liberty Diner and Pasta Night. What the fuck had he just done? He frantically looked about for a flight attendant’s attention, see if they could turn the plane around.**

 **“** **Yeah...a little bit more then family, though.” Brian found it hard to place Michael in his life, or at least how to explain him to strangers.**

 **The passenger patted Brian’s hand clutching the arm rest. “Don’t worry...New York will take your mind off all your troubles...make you forget.” At that comment the man sat back, as if able to sleep soundly, with no worries.**

 **Brian noticed the plane was taxing away from the airport. He turned just in time to see that Michael had collected himself, was standing, barely, his raised hand plastered to the window. Brian put his own palm on his tiny oblong pane of glass, his forehead falling to the cool texture. “Oh, Mikey...what have I done?”  
**   
**********************************************************  
** ** FLASHBACK End of 2yrs prior ** ***************************** 

  
Brian realized he’d zoned out once he came back to find Gunnar and Reuben still battling each other. He swiveled to face his co-workers. “Shit! Did I miss anything?” 

Vincent shook his head. “Nah, Marcel’s just been telling Vale what a loser he is. Actually quite fun to watch, really. Bastard!”

The trio of office mates chuckled at their own joke. Gunnar Vale had been the bane of their existence for nearly a year. An entire year of hell. They’d get as much enjoyment out of this character bashing as they could.

Brian suddenly remembered something...THE TIME! The clock, and his watch, read twelve-fifty. Goodness gracious! He turned his head to find a particular view out of the boardroom’s wall of painted glass. Michael was walking down the hallway, Hayley in his arms. Brian grabbed for Dinah and Vincent’s arms. His heart nearly stopped.

Their heads moved right where Brian was looking. Both had a quick intake of breath. The man that Brian had been talking about nonstop for two years was in the building. Like a rock star in the flesh.

Reuben Marcel was just finishing his last words to Gunnar. “I’m gonna give you another week, Vale.” The Marcel posse got up to leave, picking up their jackets and briefcases. “And this time...I want Kinney to head the team. You’re allowing a great mind to waste away. Use your resources like I know you can...or I will take my business elsewhere.” Everyone had emptied the room, except Reuben who stood in front of Brian and his team. He held out a friendly hand for all to par take. “Brian, you saved a good friend of mine...from bankruptcy, five years ago. You probably wouldn’t remember him. He’s sold the business since then, retired on the money he made on the sale. He can’t talk enough about you, though. Good to see you got out of Pittsburgh, but nice to see you’re still grounded. I like your honesty. It’s refreshing.” Reuben leaned close to whisper to all three parties. “I wouldn’t worry about Vale, though. His days are numbered. I hear he’s thinking about moving overseas. A position might be opening back up...and it looks like I might help that job open a lot sooner for you...” He winked on his way out, leaving the doors wide open.

Oh, good grief! Brian had to turn away when he saw Michael directed toward the boardroom.

Dinah tried to see Michael above all the painted designs on the glass wall. “Brian...that picture doesn’t do that gorgeous boy justice. Are you sure he’s gay?”

Vincent laughed outright unable to believe one fact. “You mean ‘I’ might actually have a better shot at a man then Lady Di?” He playfully pushed Dinah out of the way as Michael walked toward the open doorway.

Hayley was scrounging about in Michael’s arms to be set free. He set her down, hoping she’d stay by his side, but she took off running. “Hi...they said that I could find Brian Kinney here...I just...” He watched the two people split apart to show where, and who, his daughter had run directly to.

Brian tried to climb as high as he could, on the window ledge, without letting Hayley able to touch him, but he thought better of it once those puppy dog brown eyes melted his heart again. She took it like a game. He planted himself back on solid ground, staring down at her from his tall height. She stared equally back up at him. She was working on the grin, wondering how she’d be received.

Brian crossed his arms...Hayley mimicked him.

Brian tapped his foot...her tiny toe began the same rhythm.

Brian sank to his knees, shuffling over...Hayley just shuffled.

They stood toe to kneecap for a while before Hayley couldn’t take the seriousness any longer. Usually her Daddy was laughing by now. She stepped in the vicinity of Brian’s chest, bumping his arms as she picked up her tiny palms to smooth the frown lines on his beautiful face. She started at his forehead, around the shape of his eyes, over his nose and surrounding his puckered mouth.

Hayley’s light touch was tickling his skin. Brian couldn’t bare any more as he broke out in a huge smile and laughed loudly.

Hayley’s eyes widened as she seemed to recognize this familiar face. “Bah-hrn!” Her tiny arms tried to encircle his neck over his arms on his chest.

Defeated finally, Brian closed his eyes, placing a hand behind her head as he opened his arms to enfold her close. His other arm wrapped around her small torso to hold her to his body. “Hi, sweetie!” Unshed tears prickled his eyes as he picked her up, turning to face the others in the room. He noticed that the rest of them were also near tears, as well. “Dinah...Vincent...I’d like you to meet Michael and his daughter...”

Hayley popped her head back up, did a “ta-da!” move. “Hay-wee!”

Brian had some idea that Michael’s offspring would be cute and adorable, but this was too much. He couldn’t stop giggling, which made Hayley sound in kind. That was becoming a bad habit of hers. He forgot all about it when she lay her head back on his shoulder, curling her little arm around his neck, playing with his long strands. Without even blinking, Brian placed a sweet kiss to the top of her head. Hard to believe they had just met each other early this morning.

Dinah wiped at her eyes, for the second time that day, pulling Vincent along with her. “We’ll catch you later, Brian. There’s a cafeteria calling our name.” As they exited the room, they pulled the boardroom doors shut behind them.

“I hope it wasn’t something I said?” Michael felt self-conscious about being left alone with Brian.

This was what Brian was afraid of...that Michael would feel different about him, when they were together. Finding a weird solace having Hayley in his arms, Brian stared at Michael over her head. “What are you doing here, Michael?”

“Lunch date, remember? Well, I figured you might be delayed, since you didn’t show...or you were chickening out and I was gonna drag your sweet ass out to lunch with me...”

“No, Michael...what are you doing here in New York City?”

“Red Cape. Expansion plans.”

“The truth?”

“About?”

“Why New York?”

“Why not?”

“Because...”

“What do you want me to say?”

“About?”

“Why I’m really here...in New York.”

“I already have some idea, but I wanna hear it from you.” Brian felt Hayley burrow deeper in his arms. He didn’t think twice, he just naturally began to sway his body from side-to-side, in a rocking motion.

“What are you askin’ me?”

“What...do you want?” Brian dared to step closer, Hayley the only thing between them.

Michael stared up into those familiar hazel depths, falling into them once more like he had done when they were fourteen. Brian looked different. Michael had no doubt that he was changed, shell shocked, bruised, tattered, but improved. His chocolate brown eyes challenged his best friend’s in a dual of discussion. He knew how he’d answer, but didn’t know if Brian was ready to hear the word. Something about taking a chance...not letting the opportunity pass by...

“You...”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I don’t think I stuttered.”

“I did hear...but I...” Brian wasn’t prepared for a Michael on the prowl.

Michael took two steps forward...Brian took one step back...one step forward...two steps back...two, one...two...Whoops! The windowsill! Brian was forced to take a seat using Hayley as a deterrent, or a shield. Michael didn’t take the bait. With a steady hand full of confidence, he reached out to touch the skull cap covering Brian’s head. He hadn’t really had the time to check out the entire product line created for Rage. He supposed this was something a New Yorker had created, the style of their fair city. The gentle action set free Brian’s glorious mane of maple brown tresses. Michael combed through the strands.

Brian could detect the increase in breathing coming out of Michael lungs. Almost mirrored an old asthma attack. “You okay there, Mikey?”

“Just dandy, Bri...you?” There was a glare to Michael’s eyes that seemed to challenge.

“Peachy.” Brian wasn’t used to this side of his childhood friend. His Adam’s Apple moved up-n-down in a nervous swallow. In complete fear, Brian had absolutely no idea to what Michael’s next move might be.

“mmm Hmm...” Michael didn’t care who was in the room, who peeked through the glass or if anyone would accidently walk in on them. He swooped down, taking possession of Brian’s parted lips. The heated blending of their mouths took on a hunger both had been unable to feed in nearly two years. Michael had to dip slightly, arranging his head for better access.

Holding Hayley, with one arm around her body, Brian latched onto the right side of Michael’s face, caressing the soft skin. His thumb trailed a random wave down the mustache and chin hairs. He didn’t know what kind of impression this was making on Michael’s daughter. The touch of Michael’s tongue was increasing the hardness in his groin.

Michael grabbed the tufts of hair, on the side of Brian’s head. Drawing him back, exposing the neck, Michael proceeded to bite down on the sensitive flesh. 

“Mi-K...-al...” Brian wasn’t able to say the familiar name quite the way he’d meant it to come out. He sounded choked.

“Hmm?” Michael was way too busy licking up the long pale column to be much use in conversing. Using one of his knees, Michael widened the spread of Brian’s thighs, infiltrating his warm, radiating body inside the cumbersome space. He rubbed his cheek over the tender bristles of Brian’s beard, wondering if this would feel the same on other parts of his body. The individual hairs were ticklish, not harsh or coarse. Michael had to place a hand, on the window pane, behind Brian’s head, imprisoning Brian within.

“Mikey?!”

“Yeah.” Michael didn’t have a care in the world, except what sat right in front of him.

“I like, uh, very much, where this is headed, but I need to remind you...there’s a minor in the room...uh, and an entire wall of glass in back of you. If I’m not mistaken, they’ll need this room back in the next ten minutes to set up for another meeting.” Brian hated discouraging Michael from continuing his unusual “Hello”. This was kind of nice, sweet and thrilling, at the same time, to learn that things had certainly changed between them, as friends. Quite possibly into something much, much better.

Michael went on to smooth the textures of their skin together, softness to burning flesh. “You tryin’ to tell me to save this for after lunch?”

“Postponed...way after lunch. I have to come back and see if I still have a job or not.”

Michael used his free hand to touch Brian’s warm skin. There were new lines around his arresting features, signs of aging that had never dared to surface. Reminders of getting older that Brian used to run away from. Something told Michael that Brian was more willing to embrace the age scare now. “I see my ‘bad boy/rebel’ still loves to stir up trouble.”

“Have to. No one will think I’m interesting enough, if I don’t.”

“Making sure not to get lost in the shuffle?”

“New York’s the Biggest Shuffle of all, Mikey.”

“I could have told you that. In fact, I think I did, you just didn’t want to listen.” Michael realized he wasn’t gonna get anywhere with Brian, right now. He knew that waiting was worth the price. For now, though, he needed someone to momentarily blind him so he didn’t have to watch Brian, the way he looked this minute. Delicious enough to eat...piece by piece...inch by juicy inch. Even holding Hayley, Brian held a sense of himself that appeared attractive to Michael. A side he seemed unable to show to others, by fear or disinterest. “So, what’s this I hear about a cafeteria?” Michael walked closer, hands held out to take Hayley back. Unfortunately, he was thinking with the logic of the old Brian. He should have left well enough alone.

Brian shouldered away from Michael. “I got her, Mikey. We’ve managed to become fast friends, just like you and I...huh, kiddo?” Hayley looked between her father and Brian, hanging on tightly to Brian’s biceps, clinging to his pressed cotton shirt. Brian noticed she had proudly taken possession of his skull cap, attempting to place the huge piece of material over her own tiny head. “Hold up there, bug...before you end up suffocating yourself.” Brian rearranged Hayley on his hip, sitting her down on the sill ledge. He bent on his knees to help her put the bandana wrap on over her long raven black hair. Each delicate, silky strand felt like melted butter and smelled of strawberry/banana. The simple square material was supposed to lift the loose, heavy tendrils, in the back, off the neck, preventing the ones escaping on the forehead, as well. Brian had to do some quick reinventing for the size, and less quantity, of hair Hayley had.

Hayley soaked up the loving attention by Brian. She loved the way he smelled, like herbs and spices. Everything about him was soft and gentle, from his own hair, to his beard and even down to his clothes of the finest textures. She sneaked a look at Michael, at one point, and saw the oddest glint in his eyes. Tears? The low timber of Brian’s voice drew Hayley’s attention back. She raised her dark brows in question.

“Does it feel tight?” Brian asked, his hazel eyes looking deeply into Hayley’s puppy dog brown ones. “Good?” He scooted the material around on her head. He chuckled at her wide-eyed, slow nod in response. “Hungry?”

Hayley held out, and up, her arms to be taken in those affectionate, comforting arms. Her father had the same kind of arms, but these were different, in a good way. Like they weren’t used to holding loved ones close, but should you be one of the lucky people to be considered part of his heart...the strength was loyal and wouldn’t fade.

Brian pushed himself off the floor, looking down at the manipulative imp. “Strange...hmm...you could walk before...what’s the deal?”

Hayley worked the bottom lip, the watery eyes and the solemn dip of her little head. She knew she had her man. Michael couldn’t run away from this look, either.

“Oh! For cryin’ out loud!” Damn! Hayley had Michael’s look, in spades, and mastered the use like a professional. Brian was nearly done in. Growling like a fierce beast, he picked Hayley up and threw her over his shoulder as she squealed in unexpected delight. Having a solid grip on her legs, from time to time, Brian would lower her more down his back. He began to head for the door, holding it open for Michael to join his side. Once Michael was through, Brian hooked his free arm around Michael’s neck, pressing a kiss to those tempting lips as he drew his childhood friend closer.

Daily office work paused as people watched the close interaction between the two beautiful men. The image reminded them of a family, with a slight displacement of parenting. They were blown away by the picture of Brian Kinney actually looking as if the world were at his feet. Happy? Content?

Brian and Michael paid no attention to anyone, but themselves. On their way out, onto the elevator, Hayley tried to wave and say a quick “Hi!” to as many people who acted worried, thought she was in danger or just simply curious. Her giggles told another story.

********************************************************

Dinah and Vincent kept giving Brian odd looks as he strategically chose to share lunch with them. He knew Michael was aware of his plan and didn’t seem to mind the added company. Hayley sat on Michael’s lap making faces across toward Brian’s direction.

Michael had no trouble including Dinah and Vincent in most of the conversation. He would be sure to bring up his comment about their likeness of two other people in their lives, but later, when they were alone. He was trying to give Brian the allotted space he seemed to want desperately to avoid what they needed to talk about. Halfway during the meal, Dinah and Vincent decided to venture back to the office, but offered to take Hayley on a tour, a short one, of the floor where Brian worked. Michael freely gave up his daughter with a quick kiss goodbye. He shook his parental finger at Hayley. “Now, you...behave.”

Hayley rolled her eyes at Michael’s foolish advice. She took a hand each, standing in between Dinah and Vincent, willing to meet new people. They went out without a worry.

Brian scowled as he watched Hayley disappear behind the swinging doors. “You should be more careful with your child, Michael.”

Michael wiped a napkin over his mouth. “They’re your co-workers, Brian. Do I have any reason to be worried?” He noticed that Brian was trying to avoid looking at him. “Well, now that we have a few minutes to ourselves...”

Brian had known this moment was coming. What he didn’t know was if he was prepared for what might be said, or revealed. Strange. His stomach felt slightly unsettled. “Yeah...you could use this time to tell me what you meant earlier.”

Michael found this moment hilarious as it seemed like their roles had been reversed. He was the calm, suave person, while Brian appeared like the nervous one. “When? Oh, you mean...you’re talkin’ about earlier, earlier.”

Christ! Brian wondered how quickly Michael could have forgotten what had been said. “So, you want to tell me, again, why you’re here in New York?”

Sitting back in his chair, Michael allowed his intense chocolate brown gaze to penetrate Brian’s unforgettable features. “Sure. You want me to bullshit the story or get right down to the real reason I’ve been hiding behind?”

Brian chuckled not knowing how to deal with this change in Michael. “I’ll listen to the bullshit, for a while, until it gets too thick.”

Michael slowly bit into one of his fries. “Hmm, interesting. Too bad for you, though...the bullshit’s pretty thin. I’ll go right to the truth.”

“Why did you even bother askin’?”

“I wanted you to feel like you had a choice.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Michael sat up in his chair, taking a sip of his soda. “Brian...I think two years has been long enough.”

“You do?” Brian grew curious to what Michael was speaking about.

“I’ve missed you.”

“We talk on the phone.”

“I’ve missed...us.”

“And through e-mails.” Brian knew very well what they were talking about. He also was certain that the time apart was almost killing him.

“All great...and they kept us in touch, in some ways, but I actually had to think back to the last time I physically saw you...and I could only come up with Hayley’s birth.” Michael stared intently at Brian, hoping to wear him down soon.

Brian was sure he had been down to the Pitts for at least Hayley’s first Birthday, one of Gus’s or one of the major holidays. “No! Come on! That can’t be! I must have...”

“Nope. You gave one excuse after another. Mainly about work.” Michael reached across the table top to grab for one of Brian’s hands. “I decided this time I wanted to see what all this was about, for myself. You’re not gonna slip away from me.”

“Who says I’m slipping away?”

Michael cleared his throat, entwining his fingers with Brian. “When’s the last time you saw Gus, Brian?”

This was too sore of a subject for Brian to get into now. He and Lindsay hadn’t left on good terms. “You been speaking to the Wicked Witch, again?” Brian tried to loosen his hand from Michael’s grip, which was not happening.

Michael gripped harder, almost wanting to kick Brian’s shin for his snide comment about the mother of his son. “Brian, what’s going on? What’s happened to you that you feel you have no other recourse but to run away?”

“I’m not runnin-!” Brian choked on his own swallow as he realized this was too deep of a conversation for a lunch break.

“Don’t!...lie to me!”

“I wouldn’t!”

“You were just about to!”

“Okay! Sheesh! I’ll admit to feeling some fear.”

“Fear’s good. What else?”

“You get some kick out of seeing all these layers peeled away, bare and raw, open for ridicule?” Brian wished he had stopped the words from ever coming out of his mouth.

Michael seriously took the time to think over that one awhile. “I will admit to some self-satisfaction, but I would never get any enjoyment out of seeing you in any kind of pain.” He was slightly hurt by the quick assumption.

Brian felt the hand suddenly loosen itself out from his fingers. “Hey! I know you wouldn’t. I’m just lashing out because I feel cornered.”

“And I’m the one making you feel this way. That wasn’t my intention.” Michael took back his hand, standing to pick up his tray to move over to the trash and conveyer belt. “You done?” He lifted up one corner of Brian’s tray to inquire.

“Mikey...” Brian was sure he had offended Michael. He took off the food he planned on using for a snack later. He quietly followed behind Michael to the trash bins, watching as a small smile, and an odd serene quality came over Michael.

“Why don’t you show me your office, then I’ll let you get back to work.” Michael held open the doors for Brian to walk through.

Brian couldn’t help feeling that Michael might as well have said, “And then I’ll let you get back to your life.” There were so many other things he wanted to tell Michael. Why did he choose to say the cruel words? And how could he set things right?

~~TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

****  
Hayley was seated at Brian’s desk when they returned back to the office. Dinah was on the phone and Vincent was steadily drawing at his workstation. Brian nodded to them both as he walked in behind Michael, who went right for his daughter. Brian suddenly wished he could have prevented Michael from entering in front of him, because there were certain areas of his desk that he was sensitive about. Especially the photographs.

Michael never batted an eyelash as he stepped up to the desk to watch Hayley draw. He was acting impressed with her colors, more then the squiggly shapes on the paper. Brian was about to walk past his co-workers when he was stopped by Dinah’s hand waving him over.

Brian kept an eye on Michael as he sidled up to Dinah. “Yeah.”

Dinah covered the mouth piece to speak to Brian. “Lahaney called for you. Wanted to see you in his office once you came back from lunch.”

“Shit!” Brian played with his tie as he stared down at the floor. Two things were moving forward in his life. He was torn to make the choice.

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Michael collected all of Brian’s pencils and pens.

“Michael...no. Come on. We haven’t even gotten a chance to talk, yet.” Brian paced over to stand behind his chair, holding it steady as Hayley almost spun it completely around in her efforts to watch both men.

Michael hefted Hayley out of Brian’s chair and into his arms, setting her on his hip. His smile was tiny, but genuine and understanding. Of course he was hurt, but he was used to the pain. “I’ve got a five o’clock meeting with an investor. I need to get some shopping under my belt before our stay in your wonderful city is cut short.”

“Are you free tonight?”

Michael was shocked by Brian’s sudden burst of words. “I don’t know, Brian. That all depends on what the plans are.”

Brian stepped closer, reaching out a hand to touch Hayley. She grabbed on to his fingers. “What about Hayley? Is there any way you could...?”

“I’m not doing anything.” The voice came over Brian’s desk from Dinah’s area. Even still on the phone, she had been listening in on their conversation.

“Are you sure?” Michael didn’t want to infringe on her schedule. He hardly knew this woman, but something about her familiar features told him she could be trusted. “If you had plans for the evening, I don’t want to take you away...”

“Honey, I live for the little ones. I got god children I take care of from time to time. Your daughter won’t be any trouble. Something tells me you’re raising her right, son.”

Michael blushed at the unnecessary compliment. “Thanks. I try my hardest.” He pressed a loving kiss to Hayley’s temple as he closed his eyes when he felt the dip of her head to his chin. Her unconditional love was everything to his sad attempts at parenthood.

“Well, good. With that covered, I’ll come pick you up at seven. And dress for a night out. I’m gonna show you what a New York evening is like.” Brian released Hayley’s hand, not knowing what else to do with himself.

“Can’t wait.” Michael lifted Hayley higher on his hip. “You wanna walk me out, Brian?”

Grasping his tie, nervously, again, Brian looked around for another excuse to avoid any moment alone with Michael. What the fuck was he so afraid of? He rolled his wrist to glance at his watch, gestured up to the wall clock. “I have a meeting with one of my bosses. I should...”

“Walk me to the elevator, Brian.” Michael swiveled to leave, not caring if Brian followed or not. “Nice to meet you, Dinah...Vincent.” He nodded his head toward them both. As they exited through the door, Hayley waved her “bye-byes” to Dinah and Vincent.

Brian stood gripping on the edge of his drawing desk, staring down at the tip of his shoes on the tile. He couldn’t move one step. Something told him, deep inside, that Michael would be waiting until the last elevator for him. Why did he have to make Michael beg for him to do anything? What was wrong with his attitude?

“Well...are you gonna go after him, boy?”

Brian looked up to see that Dinah and Vincent had been watching him from the minute Michael left. Feeling slightly self-conscious, he just kept his eye line directed on the door, knowing Michel was only a few inches behind it. “Should I?” Once he realized how ridiculous he sounded, asking advice from the two people who only knew Michael from second-hand information, Brian put up a palm to stop their comments. “I know, already. I was a fool, still am a fool and will continue to be one if I let him go without...”

Vincent had quickly moved to open the door. “Stop talkin’ and start walkin’, Kinney.” He used his thumb to show the way out of the office, in case Brian had forgotten.

Brian did just as requested, looking around to where Michael stood waiting at the series of three elevator doors. He was in the middle of pressing the down button for the thousandth time. “Michael! Wait!”

As Michael turned with Hayley in his arms, the doors opened to let people on and off the floor. Hayley now lay her head down on Michael’s shoulder, feeling quite tired. “What is it, Brian? Can’t it wait for tonight? I thought you had some meet-.”

Frustrated with himself and the situation he was being placed in, Brian reached out to cup Michael’s dear face in his hands. He proceeded to kiss him openly in front of the other office workers he’d worked with for two years. Some had already known he was gay, but others were just plain shocked to see Brian Kinney show his personal life at work. Leaning his forehead against Michael’s, Brian cleared his throat to get this apology out right. “I’m sorry I’m being such an asshole. The shock of running into you this morning hasn’t rubbed off. And frankly, for the first time in our friendship, I don’t know what to say to you. It’s all coming out pathetic, weak and wrong. I was so much better at this two years ago.”

Michael smirked, lifting one side of his mouth, as he grabbed onto Brian’s secured tie. He liked the feel of soft cotton instead of the special blends of imported silks Brian had worn years ago. So many things in their lives had changed. “I wasn’t leaving until you came out, anyway. I was gonna apologize for springing this visit on you. I don’t mean to disturb you at your place of work, but...now that I know the truth...I’m more determined to get what I want...” Allowing the tie to fall back on Brian’s chest, he patted the strip of cloth as he heard the elevator “ding” it’s arrival. Michael liked being a bit mysterious with Brian, keeping him guessing. Stepping inside, he moved out of the way of other people trying to get off. “So...I’ll see you tonight.”

The doors closed on Michael’s satisfied smile. Hayley waved at Brian as the open view became smaller.

What in the world had Michael been talking about? What truth did he know?

Inhaling an air of confidence, Brian decided he’d have to inquire about that fact tonight. Mr. Lahaney was waiting for him.

*******************************************************

Michael didn’t know what to think when he got the cell phone call that Brian was on his way to pick him up. Christ! His old bouts of nerves settled in his stomach. Looking into the bathroom mirror, he tried to see if his hair appeared tame enough. Since growing out the length, his baby curls had come through with a vengeance. The gel he used was giving him somewhat of a calm look. The sticky substance was still covering his fingers so he just rubbed the remaining liquid on his goatee. The dark hairs crinkled at the new texture.

“How many times are you gonna look in this damn mirror, Michael?” Dinah stood in the hallway, watching the gorgeous young man perfect his “look”. Like he had to impress anyone. She leaned on the hallway wall, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. She admitted to never knowing what it was like to be a girl and primp in front of the mirror, waiting for her date. Kind of neat to watch a man do it, for another man. “You look fine. Brian’s not gonna care, anyway.”

“That’s what you think. Back home, in the Pitts, he was all about his appearance. Who do you think dressed me half the time when we went out?” Michael began to play with his eyebrows, smoothing the hairs, then lifting one up, then the next one.

“Hon’, that was...two years ago...a million miles away. Brian’s changed. I’m sure you know that by what you’ve seen so far.”

Picking up the hotel monogrammed hand towel, Michael wiped the rest of the gook on his hands. “I’ve changed to, but I feel the same about him as I did when I meet him at fourteen. Talk about a million miles away.” He still wasn’t satisfied with his image.

“Oh, Good Lord, kiddo!” Dinah walked in to step behind Michael, holding his arms to his sides. “You look hot! Brian would be a bonafide fool to pass you by tonight.” She soothed her hands down Michael’s biceps to his forearms. She glanced at the mirror, thinking that Brian Kinney was one sorry asshole if he let this beautiful boy escape him again. “So stop messin’ with yourself. Come out and kiss your daughter goodbye.” For some odd reason she felt like slapping him upside his head, but thought better of it. She’d save it for his mother.

Michael watched Dinah leave with a sad, but happy, smile on his lips. So often he missed his mother the more he toured for Rage and opening new businesses. He missed her meddlesome ways, her constant heart and that unmistakable laugh that always seemed to brighten his day. Even when he was home, Debbie Novotny was going out on more vacations then anyone he’d ever known. Maybe it was the rich boyfriend she’d stumbled upon a year ago. Having your own yacht tended to allow for some interesting tourist spots. The last post card he’d received pictured some random Carribean Island.

Taking a final glance at his image, Michael raised the hem of the dark-blue skintight T-shirt, showing off his stacked abs and the small trail of hair running down the middle. He posed, weight lifter style, as he chuckled at his foolishness. Just a bit of fun to lighten the mood. Before he exited the room, he splash on the small amount of cologne in his hands. Fuck, did it burn! He switched off the light as he made his way out to pick up his key card, wallet and jacket. “Hayley...you be nice to Dinah.” He walked closer to his daughter laying down on the small sofa in the suite. She was quietly reading one of the children’s comics they’d brought for her to look at. She usually made her choice of which ones were good for Michael to carry, in his store, by the pretty colored pictures on the pages. He bent to kiss her exposed pale forehead. She hadn’t taken off Brian’s skull cap since he’d put it on. “I’ll see you later, munchkin.” He was about to walk away when Hayley’s hand gripped his wrist. “What? What is it?”

Hayley pulled out a folded sheet of paper from under her pillow and placed it in Michael’s hand.

“What’s this?” Michael glanced at the front of the paper. Hayley had attempted to write out Brian’s name. Only the “B” was visible. “Is this for Brian?” She nodded shyly, hiding behind the open comic book. He placed the sheet in his jacket pocket, hoping not to forget to hand it over. “I promise not to look at it, but it will be difficult.” With a tiny brush to her soft cheek, Michael got up to leave the room. “You got my cell phone number should anything happen, right?”

Dinah followed Michael to the door. “Don’t worry about Hayley, Michael. Go out and enjoy yourself. You deserve some personal time.”

Michael turned to Dinah, standing alone in the outside hallway. “Brian said he’d be here in twenty minutes, but I’ll be waiting for him downstairs in the lobby...should you need me. Have I told you ‘thanks’, yet?” He couldn’t recall if he had or not.

Dinah closed the door slowly on Michael. “Oh, yeah...that will make the fifth time. Don’t rush on my account. I’m usually a night owl.” She waved her goodbye as the door shut. She turned the three locks in succession.

Michael took in a deep breath knowing he had to get this night in motion. Something told him they would be in for quite a ride.

**********************************************************************

Michael tucked the jacket collar around his chilled face. Brian had stopped them on a specific block of Manhattan. Shockingly, he had found a parking space. He came around the driver’s side to tug Michael under his arm as they ran from one corner of the street to the brightly lit 50s-theme Diner. The glistening chrome building seemed like a sore spot in the middle of a perfectly modern strip of businesses. Michael lifted his head before they entered the establishment. The pink neon sign lit up in cursive font.

“The Double Dip?” Michael turned to face Brian, his hot breath fogging in front of his face. “Should I be worried?”

Brian chuckled, placing a kiss to Michael’s temple while shoving him through the front door. “Think Liberty Diner with an ice-cream parlor feel.”

“By the way, I meant to tell you that your co-workers look an awful lot like...” Michael entered the Diner noticing all the checkerboard items, from the floor, the table and counter tops, to some of the seats and even on the walls. The place was packed, just like the Liberty Diner would be on any given club night. “...Ma and Vic.” Michael’s eyes widened at the man making his way, almost on his tippy-toes, toward them.

“Brian! You made it, sweetie!” Tad shuffled over to make sure Brian would find his way over to the booth they had used last night, their usual one at the Diner. “We’ve got our usual table over in the corner.” He tucked his arm through Brian’s elbow as he glanced at the gorgeous angel by Brian’s side. “And you...must be Michael? I’m Tad.”

“Yeah...uh...” Michael wanted to know how this strange man, who looked like Justin, but carried himself so much like Emmett, knew his name.

“How do you like New York, so far?” Tad moved from one elbow to the other as he drew Michael over to his group of friends.

“A little overwhelming.” Like YOU are. Michael chuckled and gave a frightened look over his shoulder to Brian.

Tad met up at the edge of their corner booth, hanging off of Michael’s arm. “Boys, meet Brian’s friend... Michael... Michael...the guys.” He swept his hand over the faces of his friends. Tad quickly turned to help Brian off with his jacket, as he took Michael’s. “Honey, you never said he was this adorable.” He tried to whisper the comment under his breath, but Michael turned at the stressed word.

Everett blanched at his friend’s blatant sentence. “Hi, Michael. I’m Everett.” He held out a strong hand to shake. An odd shell bracelet hung off his right wrist.

“Everett...nice to meet you.” Michael couldn’t believe how much this man looked like Emmett. What the hell kind of weird, abstract science-fiction world was Brian concocting? Next to Everett’s right sat a quiet, solemn mahogany haired replica of Brian. Only his eyes were chocolate brown like his own. The silver loops in each ear and the roped shell necklace broke him apart from Brian.

Julian popped out a cigarette, placed it in between his lips and cupped his lighter near his mouth to light the butt. “Jules.” He just nodded with the flip of his chin.

Everett snorted at Julian’s attempt at casual indifference. James Dean he wasn’t! “Julian. We’ve been friends since junior high.”

“Here in New York?” Michael inquired in curiosity.

Julian snickered, causing the cigarette to flap in his mouth as he spoke. “Good Gracious NO! We hail from Philadelphia! The city of brotherly love.” He raised a fist in silent triumph.

Michael took the space on the bench seat Everett had made for him, to the left. “Brian and I are from the Pitts...didn’t he tell you?”

Julian and Everett shared a look and a smile. Julian then spoke up. “Pitt Boys...my, my, what a wee, small world we live in.”

Maxwell, laughed lightly, crossing his arms to set them on the table surface. “You make that sound like a bad thing.” He nodded his head toward Michael, curious to learn what kind of rivalry lay between the cities.

Michael shrugged, looking at the mirror image of himself, with curly hair. “One city is just as slow, pathetic as the next.”

Julian puffed out some smoke. “You can say that again. Nice place to visit, but I wouldn’t want to live there. I’d take your city over mine any day, Maxi.”

Maxwell couldn’t help feeling like he’d lost some kind of understanding in the translation. “I’d figure you’d hate New York. Being lost in the masses.”

“That’s exactly why I love this place. No one to care, no one to bother. I get to be the boss of me and mine.” Julian reached out a hand to caress Everett’s shoulder. “Ain’t that right, Ev?” He scooted up further in the seat to rest his chin on his best friend’s shoulder. “In our neighborhood, you couldn’t fuck in private without someone knowing your parents, or some random family member...and spreading the rumors. Before you ran back into your beddy-by...there was your mother, tappin’ her foot at your bedroom door as you crawled in your window, from the fire escape. That’s where sneakin’ into Ev’s bedroom came in handy. My Ma didn’t worry much about me when I was at Ev’s.”

Brian suddenly found his eyes lifting to look at Michael. Creepy...is what these people were, but they gave him a quiet solace. “Mikey and I have been friends since we were fourteen.”

Tad took a sip of his soda. “That is so sweet. I must admit that the longest relationship I’ve had...hasn’t happened yet. I like people, but not for very long.” A few chuckles erupted at the easy comment.

Maxwell turned a questioning eye to his friend. “What about me and Ev?”

Tad fluttered his hand about in the air. “Friends...yeah, sure...I’ve had some pretty long friendships, but I’m talking about the relationships like what these boys have.” He gestured between Julian and Everett, then Brian and Michael.

Everett was curious to Tad’s philosophical take. “Explain yourself, Tad.”

“Gladly.” Tad was squished between Maxwell and Brian, but he happily turned to face Brian, drawing a leg on the seat. “There’s potential between you boys. Untapped sexual potential. Long childhood friendships are bonus because this person knew you when...knows all your shit and can call you on it.”

Brian raised a cautious eye to Michael who was steadily looking directly at him. Christ, that was unnerving!

Michael liked the simple theory. He wondered why it shocked Brian to hear it.

Julian could only snicker at Tad’s blatant words. He played with his lighter on the table top, unable to look at Everett.

Everett just pulled himself up closer to the table. He also moved a little over to knock hips with Michael, who didn’t even feel the brush.

Tad sent a glance about the table, finding each man contemplative and quiet. He decided to just punch on. “Think about it. You boys have so many things in common. At one point you all liked the same things, but had to grow up...and apart. Yet, look at what still remains. My theory still fits if a man and a woman were best friends...some moment had to happen, of them wondering the WHAT IFs.” He shrugged at the silence centered around the table. “Am I wrong, or what?”

“No...you’re not.” Michael chimed in hoping that he wouldn’t get ridiculed for his openness. He was tired of hiding.

Julian cleared his throat, shuffling about, feeling like he was trapped. “Let me out. I gotta take a piss.”

Everett scooted against Michael, nearly shoving him to the floor. “Don’t get lost, again, Jules. We’ll be leaving for Eden shortly.”

“Hey, if you don’t see me in fifteen...I’ll meet you guys there.” Julian snapped his fingers, giving out a Western Gunslinger move as he clomped off to the restrooms.

Maxwell perked up when he saw the waitress approach their table. “Hey, Jess...sorry we took so long to place our order. We were waiting for the rest of our group to show up.”

Both Brian and Michael turned their heads to look toward the approaching woman, when the same thought clicked in their minds. The waitress was the spitting image of Jennifer Taylor, except she had a New Yorker attitude in her hot pink uniform. They glanced at each other, sharing in a small chuckle at the shape of this world in New York. Small world? No shit!

Tad noticed Brian and Michael’s interest in the waitress, thinking that they should be introduced formally to another member of their group. “Guys, I’d like you to meet, Jessica.”

 

Chewing her glob of pink gum, Jessica reached into her pocket to pull out her note pad and pencil. “I’m Max’s Aunt Jessica, but I can deal with you boys callin’ me Jess. Ain’t no skin off my back!” She waited for everyone’s orders. “What can I get you all?” 

Michael smiled sweetly up at Jessica, wondering if this woman was as supportive of her gay nephew as his mother was of her gay son. “Got any butter pecan ice cream?”

“We’re no Baskin-N-Robbins, but I think I can find you two scoops back in the kitchen.” Jessica turned to the next unfamiliar face. “What can I get for you, beautiful?”

Brian gave a half-smile to the name calling. “Make that two orders on that butter pecan, but smother caramel on mine.”

Jessica snickered, blowing the lock of hair that flopped in her eye. “I’ll drip that caramel wherever you want it, sweetie.” Then she proceeded to take the rest of the orders as they laughed over Brian’s blushing.

Michael gripped the edge of the table as he pulled himself up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Everett put up a hand for Michael. “Can you check on Julian for me? Tell him I’m ordering him a soy burger if he doesn’t get his ass out here pronto.”

Michael nodded as he quietly stepped away from the table. He didn’t really need to go, but something was drawing him to find out why Julian had run away so quickly. He walked to the door marked for men, pushing in slowly. He heard a sniff from one of the three stalls, then a flush of the toilet. Michael just wandered over to the lined wall of urinals. He unzipped his trousers in preparation, hoping that Julian wouldn’t discover his intervention.

Julian walked out of the stall, rubbing his nostrils together. He knew someone had entered, but was not prepared for it being the raven- haired cutie that looked like Maxwell. “Did Ev send you in?”

Michael had to remember he was trying to piss, before he messed up his shoes. “Huh? Nah, man! I came here on my own mission.”

Julian had to laugh at the comment. He looked at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his mop of a haircut. “What kind of mission was that...’cause you're tryin’ awful hard to force yourself to piss for my sake. I’d hate for you to blow out your kidneys. I barely even know you.” He turned to lean his backside on the edge of the sink, crossing his arms over his chest.

~~TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

 

Michael had managed to squeeze some urine free, but since he’d been found out he flushed away the piddly remains. “You’re right, I did come for something else.” He stepped over to the only other sink in the restroom to wash his hands. The hazy look to Julian’s eyes made Michael curious to what he could have been doing in the stall. “First, if you don’t mind my asking, you didn’t come into the bathroom to use the facilities either, did you?” He didn’t want to assume anything, but he wanted to be aware of who he was hanging with. 

Julian smirked, the left side of his mouth picking up. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out a small, hand-size, rectangular case. “If you weren’t so adorable, I’d tell you to fuck off.” He unzipped the case to show what lay inside. “I have Type I Diabetes, Insulin-Dependent. This little do-hickey is what measures my blood sugar, my blood glucose monitor, and on the flip side is my insulin and needle.” He closed the case, zipping it back up. “Never leave home without it.”

Michael hated his curious nature sometimes. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being nosey, I guess.”

“An innocent question. I’d get it from anybody.”

“Then would you mind another question?”

“Why did I leave the table so quickly?” Julian filled in the blanks for Michael.

Michael smirked at the clarity of Julian’s mind and his train of thought. “Yeah...that description from Tad seemed awful...uh...”

Julian stared down at the checkered tiled floor. “Too close to home.”

Michael pulled out two paper hand towels to dry his hands. “What’s your story?”

“Everett and I have been friends since we were twelve. We’ve been everything to each other. I was in a ten-year relationship that just ended a few months ago. Ev’s been my one constant that I can depend on, but I don’t know if I’m worth it. Shit, I haven’t been much of a friend these past months. Living here, in his loft, slackin’ about...sleeping with any, and every, man I can drag home with me. I never had the opportunity to live out the gay bachelors’ lifestyle. I had to get out of Philly. It was killing me. Ev offered me a place to crash and some time to chill.” Julian paused not knowing where to take the conversation.

“And you love him...just like I love Brian.” Michael threw out the damp towels.

“Man! Are we pathetic or what?” Julian shrugged his slumped shoulders, watching as Michael pulled up, leaning against the other sink. “You love Brian? Does he know?”

“I tried to deny it for years, but I think I fell for him at fourteen. I’ve just been trying to avoid the broken heart. He thinks he’s not worthy of anything resembling happiness. I’ve had to watch him go from man-to-man...giving them what I’ve wanted for myself. It took me awhile to come to grips with his choices. That I really did have a part of him no one else could touch.” Michael found it easy to talk to Julian. Like he was talking to a version of Brian. “I was just NOT his idea of a sexual fantasy.”

“Must be fuckin’ blind, ‘cause you look hot right now.” Julian said in the air, not knowing if Michael heard him or not.

Michael allowed the compliment to pass over him. “His big dream was to leave the Pitts, get his Big Job in New York and have his lovely view of Manhattan. He couldn’t wait to see the back of us at home.”

“And you took it to mean you, as well?”

“Sure. How could I not? You can’t walk away and know what will come into someone’s life that will change them. He’s been here for two years. Like he’s hiding, ashamed of something he’s done, or whatever has happened to him since leaving.” Michael rubbed a hand over his tired face, trying to put his whole history with Brian into so few words. “I knew we’d lose touch after he was gone. He swore the contact we did have was enough, but I’m sorry...for me, it hasn’t been much to appease me of my need to have him in my life.”

“He’s your reason for living...for breathing...for your fuckin’ heart beating...” Julian spoke about the collective history instead of just his own.

Michael looked over at Julian. “What scares you the most, Julian?”

Julian had to laugh, because he never really called his feeling by that name. “That he’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a soul mate...and that one day he might do to me what Evan, my old boyfriend, did. And that I wouldn’t know how to live without my best friend in my life.”

Michael nodded his head slowly, thinking that he couldn’t have felt closer to a stranger, then he did right now. “So, what’s our answer? How do we proceed?”

“First, we get out of this bathroom, before someone thinks we ARE queer...but then, I don’t know...” He held open the door for Michael to walk through. “I feel like messing with the hands of fate. What about you, Michael?”

Before he completely passed Julian by, Michael stopped, smiled slyly. “Why the hell do you think I came all the way to fuckin’ New York?”

The other patrons were curious to why there was cackling laughter coming out of the bathroom as both men began to converse about other, safe topics. Only to be sure that no one else would figure out their underhanded tactics.

*********************************************************

Eden was just like Babylon, in so many ways. What struck Michael as funny was that this club’s “backroom” was actually upstairs, and silently dubbed, Heaven. Since arriving, he and Julian had kept their closeness in full swing. They found anything and everything to talk about, which was excluding Everett and Brian in a big way.

Tad had already dragged Maxwell on the dance floor and slowly other men continued to infiltrate their tight little circle. Tad pushed Maxwell to cut the strings from him. The Hot Greek God who was gyrating against him was quite distracting.

Everett leaned over the bar to slurp at his beer. “Should we be worried? They haven’t stopped since they came back from the bathroom?”

Brian took a swig of his scotch, straight up, as he looked at the two fast friends out of the corner of his eye. “I say we have an intervention if they should head upstairs. They aren’t really hurting anyone by talking.”

Everett bent to talk directly into Brian’s ear. “But I know you wanted to have a night out with Michael. I feel almost responsible for Julian manipulating his time from you.”

Brian admitted, to himself, that it was kind of confusing to recall what Michael had said to him earlier today and then to have the cold shoulder for most of the evening. What was Michael trying to do to him? “Hey, I figure...this is Michael’s nature. He makes friends everywhere he goes.”

“Let’s just hope it’s just a friend thing.” Everett turned to have his back resting on the bar as he held his beer in his hands. “I don’t want him hurting Julian if he’s only planning on going back to Pittsburgh.”

Brian took the jab as personal. “Hey, that’s my friend you’re talking about. From what I’ve seen of Julian, maybe I’m the one who should be roughing you up.”

Everett shook his head. “We’re pretty pathetic, Brian. Look what they’ve turned us into.”

“And what they’re about to make us do.” Brian tapped Everett on the shoulder for him to watch the scene unfold behind him.

Byron Keenan was all over Michael. Michael was playing it off like he was slightly interested, but only for being taken on the dance floor. He giggled as he groped for Julian’s hand, like he was drowning in a tidal wave.

Julian obliged this moment, only to help Michael. Byron had been dogging his every move for months, unable to snag him. Julian hated to see Michael get dragged down into Keenan’s “pull”. The man was all talk and no substance, set out on his next conquest. He didn’t want to see Michael get corrupted, thinking all New Yorkers were like this.

Byron had a hold of the sway of Michel’s hips, pulling him out on the floor. Michael kept a grip on Julian, hoping he could depend on the man to stay behind him. He wasn’t about to do this on his own. He raised his arms to move to the beat of the music. Soon he noticed two arms snaking from behind. Michael closed his eyes, thanking the gods above for Julian helping him out in his hour of need. Brian sure hadn’t wanted to bother with continuing on with their evening.

“You’re adorable. What’s your name?” Byron sidled his hips in between Michael’s legs hoping to get a reaction from beneath.

Michael giggled only because it felt ticklish. And the guy looked pretty foolish, trying to make his “move”, when Michael hated to tell him he wasn’t going anywhere with him. Julian’s arms, that had come from behind, were now playing on the texture of his sheer T-shirt and sloped down to rest upon the shape of Michael’s hips. They were nearly long enough to reach down and caress the expanse of thigh under the trouser material. One hand began to curve through his inseam, almost up to his groin. Man, was Julian taking this to another level or what?

Byron couldn’t help the confusion escaping on his features. “Would you two like to be alone?” He had bent close enough to whisper the words into Michael’s ear, but Julian’s hand pushed Byron backwards, into other dancers.

“Yes! WE would!”

How did Brian project his voice from way over at the bar?

Michel felt one of his hands in the air gripped as he was spun around to face Brian. So, those arms that had come around him, trailing over his body, had NOT belonged to Julian. He felt better about being slightly moved by the sensual touching. He looked about for Julian, wondering where he could have run off to. Then Michael saw Everett and Julian dancing, closely. He couldn’t even enjoy the moment for Julian as Brian forcibly drew their bodies close. The hard yank caused his body to bend backward over Brian’s arm.

Brian dipped his head to suckle at the slope of Michael’s neck. He circled their hips in one combined rotation as he resettled Michael back on the floor. “For the rest of the night...you don’t get to dance with anyone, but me.”

“What about tomorrow night?” Michael looped his arms up, and around, Brian’s neck, drawing their foreheads to meet in their old way of sharing breathing space. God, how long he had missed this between them. Too many times he had deeply desired one of these forehead meshes, just to get him through a hectic day.

“Let me rephrase that. For the rest of your life...” Brian looked down into Michael’s endless chocolate brown eyes, that always seemed to draw him in, despite his shameful past, and doings.

“For the rest of...OUR lives!” Michael reached up to grab Brian to force him down into a kiss, rendering him both speechless and breathless.

They still continued to sway their blended bodies to the hypnotic rhythm. Seeming to lose themselves in the heat radiating between them. Brian just enclosed his arms tightly about Michael’s slim form, never wanting to let go of him.

The world around them dissipated as the music pumped through their interlocking ligaments and perspiring flesh. They almost didn’t seem to care where they were, just as long as they stayed together

**********************************************************

The frantic call had come just as they were about to leave Eden. Dinah didn’t know what to do. Hayley had woken up, from a dead sleep, screaming, began to cry and just couldn’t stop. Nothing Dinah did seemed to soothe her.

Michael knew what the problem was, but couldn’t get into too much detail over his cell phone. It was better just to cut the night he had planned with Brian short and head back to the hotel suite. He picked up his jacket from the coat check room and came back to the bar to tell everyone goodbye.

Brian was the first one to approach. His hazel eyes just shining with worry. “Is everything all right?” He saw the “look” in Michael’s eyes. “It’s Hayley.”

Michael silently nodded as he moved to shake hands with all of Brian’s group of friends. “I can’t tell you how nice it was of you all to allow me to come out with you. Brian is very lucky to have meet you all.”

Tad laid a comforting hand on Michael’s forearm. “Is there anything we can do for you, sweetie?”

Michael smiled weakly, sighing as he shook his head. “No. I’m afraid it’s only something that can be handled by ‘Daddy’.”

Brian stopped Michael, holding onto his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Calling a cab and going back to my hotel.”

“Oh, no you are not! I’ve got a perfectly good car. I’ll drive you back.” Brian waved to the guys as he pulled Michael along with him to pick up his own jacket.

“But...wouldn’t you rather...”

Brian tucked the collar high up on his face. “I’m doing just what I want to do, Michael. You don’t have to worry over me. Now, let’s go make sure that daughter of yours is doing okay.”

***********************************************************

The moment Michael entered with his key card, he could almost detect the silent mumbling of Hayley’s tears. He switched on a light, in the hall, to tell Dinah that he had returned.

Dinah pushed herself up off the floor, where she had been constantly rubbing the sobbing back of Michael’s upset daughter. She was apologetic from the minute she opened her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I tried so hard, but she doesn’t seem to want me. I didn’t know what else to do. She’s been crying for so long. I’m sure the other guests on this floor, and below, maybe even above, think I’m beating her senseless. No one’s knocked on the door, yet.”

Michael grabbed Dinah’s shoulders. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything. You said it, you did your best. That’s all I can ask.” He hugged her to him. “Now, go home. Get some rest.”

Dinah didn’t feel comfortable leaving Michael with a child in the state she was in. “I won’t be able to sleep without knowing what I did.”

“You didn’t do anything, Dinah.” Michael rubbed her shoulder in comfort. “Please. Go home. I’ll call you in the morning.” His shoulders were beginning to slump as he moved to walk closer to where Hayley still lay on the sofa. “Why aren’t you in that big comfortable bed, sweetie?” He made sure his voice went lower to not scare Hayley, or upset her more.

Dinah paced slowly to where Brian stood, holding out her purse and coat. “I’m so sorry, Brian.” She let him help her put her coat on, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Make sure you remind him to call me...or I’ll be hounding him tomorrow morning.” She patted Brian’s cheek in a motherly fashion as she walked quietly out of the room.

Brian set all the locks on the door as he took off his jacket, hanging the item on the free standing coat rack. “Is there something I can do, Mikey?” No answer came back as he walked into the small living room area where father and daughter seemed to be huddled together. Hayley still lay with her back facing Michael, as Michael’s head bowed on the sloped spine. His tiny shoulders seemed to be heaving in some silent crying fit of his own. “Michael?” Walking further into the room, he didn’t know what was happening. “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah!” Michael lifted his head off the couch cushion, and off of Hayley’s back, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. “I heard you! And unless your BIG master plan of the future includes ensuring my daughter that she’s safe and secure...that her father isn’t working at expanding Red Cape Comics only to hurt her...that her mother is just a work-a-holic who has as less faith in herself as a parental figure as I do...that we are only trying to muddle through this to make sure she’s comfortable when she’s older. Can you do that, Brian? Can you possibly wave your magic wand and give Hayley the family life she so desperately wants...needs? The life she deserves?”

Where was this anger coming from? Brian stood exactly where he was, half in the light, half in the dark. “What’s going on Michael?”

“Real life, Brian. That’s what’s fuckin’ goin’ on! The kind you’ve been trying to run away from!” Michael stood next to the couch, prepared to pour out every thought in his mind. “If you’d bothered to check in on Gus, every once-n-awhile, you’d learn that he’s going through much the same thing, but he’s gone the other direction. He’s so angry, Brian. Mostly just at the world. Sometimes...just having a world full of Mommies can get kind of upsetting for a young boy. All his friends have cool Dads who take them to the park and play ball with them. I’ve tried to be there for him, Brian...really, I have, but to tell you the truth, Gus has always been your responsibility. I can’t BE you. I can’t replace his REAL father. He needs YOU, Brian. And now that I have Hayley to deal with...some days, like the way she is right now, she can be a handful. Not all adorable cuteness and light. I just...” He didn’t know how to proceed. Like he ran out of words.

Brian did the only thing he thought best. He walked straight into Michael’s arms, picking him up and holding him close to his heart. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He dipped his head to tuck his face into Michael’s shoulder. “I know it seems lame, but things haven’t panned out like I wanted on this end.”

Michael pushed away to glance up at Brian. “You think what kind of job you have matters to me?! What did I ever do, or say, in our past together, that made you think I was THAT kind of person?”

“It wasn’t just you, Michael. Somehow it seems belittling to face everyone at home...with what I’ve lost here.”

“The only thing you lost here, Brian...is your job title. What about what you lost back in Pittsburgh?” Michael reached up a hand to cup Brian’s beared cheek. “The gamble wasn’t to win the top executive position at the firm. The gamble was to be able to hold onto what you already had at home. I came here to bring you back. Or at least to bring you back long enough to fix what will end up broken.”

“Does that include us?” Brian had to look away from Michael’s penetrating gaze.

“I’m willing to put ‘us’ on the back burner for as long as we need to. But what I’ve been holding off telling you, completely, why I came to New York... Yes, I was being honest by saying I’m here for YOU, but the truth is...I’m not trying to drag you all the way back to the Pitts. I’ve been working to organize all the Red Cape stores enough so that I have managers who handle all the day to day stuff. Gives me the chance to move about the States as much as I need to. So whether your back home, or here in New York City...I’m gonna be right by your side.”

“Michael...”

“Let me finish.”

“Sorry.” Brian felt his heart begin to speed up. What in the world was Michael saying? What was he offering?

“I love you, Brian. I’ve loved you since we were fourteen. That love hasn’t wavered even with all those separations between us. But I’m getting tired, Brian. I’m tired of being in this...alone. I need you. I need you back in my life to help me. I want us to have something together so that I can finally let Hayley know she’s loved and wanted more then anything in my world. She needs some kind of stability I can’t give her on my own.”

“And you know that I can give that to you?” Brian managed to swallow past the lump lodged in his throat.

Michael smirked slyly. “You’ve changed, Brian. You’re different, yet, still the same. Something told me you’ve been wanting...maybe needing me, and Hayley. I guess it was solidified by the pictures in your office. Right then, I knew, my coming here wasn’t in vain.”

“I have been thinking about you...and Hayley... a lot more since Justin left. He seemed comfortable in leaving me, right where I was...lost in that Big Shuffle I was telling you about. We grew apart. I wasn’t cool enough anymore. I wasn’t rebellious. I let things happen in my life that showed him how truly pathetic, and geeky, I really was. I know he’s happier, wherever he is.” Brian didn’t know how Michael would take a discussion about Justin.

“Do you hate him more for leaving when the chips were down? When you were at your weakest?” Michael’s other hand trailed to Brian’s back, soothing the shirt over skin and muscle.

“No, ‘cause at first I was a bastard. Snapping and yelling at everything and everybody. I didn’t turn out this way, the way I am now, until he left.” Brian looked over at the couch to see Hayley roll over. “Michael.” He turned Michael to move toward his daughter.

Hayley’s crying fits had turned into quiet sniffles. Michael walked back to Hayley, picking her up, cradling her in his arms. “Don’t scare me like that again, munchkin.” He let out the biggest sigh, holding Hayley tight to his chest. Hayley’s little hands came out to pat Michael on the shoulders. Without any thought of what would happen next, he carried her over to the huge king size bed, setting her down in the center.

Hayley lay perfectly straight, hands arced over her belly. Her downcast eyes told of her shame. She was so sorry for ruining Michael’s night. Her dark brown, red-rimmed eyes darted between Michael and Brian wondering what she had messed up, and wanting desperately to fix what she could.

Michael sat on the left side of the mattress, drawing a leg up to lean his arm on. He glanced over his shoulder to where Brian remained, locked in one position. “Brian...she wants you to take the other side of the bed, beside her.”

Brian tucked his thumbs in his back pockets, walking cautiously closer along the carpeted floor. His hazel gaze never moved away from Hayley’s face. She hadn’t said one word. How could Michael know? “What makes you think...?”

“Hayley hasn’t said much since a few months ago, when things started to get bad with Gus. She kind of feels responsible. Like her birth was upsetting for him. She takes a lot of guilt, in her world, on her little shoulders, that’s very unnecessary.” Michael watched Hayley intently as Brian sat down on the mattress very slowly. “Look, honey...we’re both here...what is it you wanna say?”

Hayley felt the huge lump in her throat at being faced with these two men. Two big tears began to billow in both her eyes as she took Michael’s hand in her left one. “Daddy...” She bit on her bottom lip as she moved her gaze over to Brian. Her tiny throat moved in jerky movements as she reached out to take hold of Brian’s open palm he put out once he saw her tears. “Bwian...” Whew! That was clearer then she’d ever said the name before. She drew the hands of Michael and Brian to meet over her puny waist. “No...more!” The big droplets fell as she looked at the beautiful image the combined hands made. “Fwends!” Then she raised her eyes again to smile up at them, as both men allowed their silly, sentimental emotions overrun them. “Fo-ever!”  
There! Let them deal with that!

Neither man could crawl into the bed fast enough. Michael curled up beside his daughter while Brian settled his body to lay lower then Hayley’s small torso. He wanted to look at her face. Something about her confidence in them, drove them to believe that anything from this point on was possible.

Hayley looped a small arm around Brian’s neck as he tucked his head near her beating heart. Michael pulled down a series of pillows to rest behind as he relaxed his head above Hayley’s. “We can do this, Brian.” Such love and determination flowed from his glowing chocolate depths.

Unable to voice much since stepping into the hotel suite, Brian lifted his head to kiss Hayley, for as long as she’d let him before she giggled at the ticklish feeling, then he raised up to place a gentle kiss of promise on Michael’s waiting lips. “I know we can, too...we’re the Dynamic Duo.” Out from his jean pocket came the folded paper Hayley had handed Michael only hours earlier. He opened the corners to show Michael what lay on the surface. Her simple drawing couldn’t have been more truth telling. Brian and Michael, flying high...together. He gave a half smirk then kissed Michael more like how he wanted to, or should want to with Hayley in the room...even under them. He knew she wouldn’t mind. Releasing Michael, Brian kept his thumb on those tempting full lips. “I love you, too...in case you were wondering.”

“I did, but I knew.” Michael winked at Brian in some suave, all-knowing gesture.

“Smarty pants.” Brian reached out his hands to really tickle Hayley around her rib cage. She let out the loudest squeals of laughter. Then Brian snuck a few random ones in on Michael, knowing EXACTLY where he was the most ticklish.

Sounded a lot better then what had been coming out of room 1041 earlier in the evening. At least someone would have a peaceful night of rest.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END

 


End file.
